Redemption
by Harry50
Summary: War changes people. Two bullies regret their past and try to redeem themselves, each in his or her own way, yet their ways cross.
1. Chapter 1 Funeral

**Redemption**

_War changes people. Two bullies regret their past and try to redeem themselves, each in his or her own way, yet their ways cross._

_As usual, I don't own any of the rights to Harry Potter characters and world. These belong to J.K Rowling and her associates. I'm only here to play with them for my pleasure and yours._

**1 Funeral**

Privet Drive had never looked so unattractive to Dudley. His parents had been eager to return to their "perfectly normal house" and seemed very excited to be back after nine months away from home. His mother was checking for dust and cobwebs while his father was just watching TV and grumbling, as usual. They seemed to have ignored the information that their house had been burned completely. It was only restored by magic and the neighbors had been told that it was all part of a special-effects film. Yet Dudley knew the truth.

He mounted the stairs to his room. It was much easier now than last summer. He had lost some weight since, but he mostly gained some muscles. He didn't like remembering how climbing these stairs seemed so exhausting just a few months earlier. This change involved no magic at all, though. It was just his willpower and perseverance which got him these results.

Still, Dudley was glad to be home, despite feeling it was much less of a home than it had been before. Seeing magic around him had been fantastic, but it was also quite unnerving. He knew for certain that each of those kids carrying sticks could easily turn him into a toad or make him float in the air and he would be helpless against them, just as he had been when those de... something attacked him and Harry. If it wasn't for Harry's proficiency with that stick, Dudley would have been dead. These kids were also nice. They made sure to keep him informed on what was happening, to let him join their games as much as he could and to just make him feel welcome, despite knowing who he was. They were also the ones to first tell him of Harry's victory.

Harry Potter, his cousin... He knew his parents didn't want to hear that name ever again. Still, his mother had been listening to the news just as attentively as he had, although when news of the victory came, she tried to look indifferent. Dudley knew she had some feelings towards his cousin. Why she hid them for so long was still a mystery to him.

/\/\/\/\/\

Miles away from there, another person was contemplating the same events. Pansy had never considered herself a fighter, nor a brave person. Even though the sorting hat had told her she could do well in Gryffindor, it placed her in Slytherin. Well, she was ambitious and cunning, or so she liked to think of herself. In retrospective, she felt she was neither.

It was Draco Malfoy, throwing his father's political and financial weight, who set the tone in the Slytherin common room from the beginning. She thought it would be in her advantage to become close to the Malfoy scion. It even seemed to work for quite a while. She soon became his unofficial girlfriend. She did almost everything he asked her. She acted nastily to the Gryffindors and publicly despised Muggle-born. As she grew up, she found out about other things. Draco was not really interested in her or in any other girl. He thought he could command her and use her as payment for his minions, but Pansy put the limit there. She may have considered letting Draco use her for his own pleasures, had he been interested, but none of the other boys made her want to be physical with them. She still kept dating Draco, though. They both needed this. Draco was reluctant to let his true preferences known and dating him gave her a certain protection from unwelcome courting by others.

The war changed everything. The Dark Lord didn't bring prosperity and honor even to his supporters. He only brought terror and fear everywhere. Her father was forced to join the Dark Lord's forces, yet he showed so little talent that he was assigned only guard duties, if any. Her mother decided it was a good time to visit her family in Canada. Pansy needed to stay at Hogwarts, though. As the Malfoys seemed to have lost their high position at the side of the Dark Lord, Draco was too worried to pay her much attention, yet nobody else did.

And then Potter appeared at Hogwarts, defeating both Carrows, making Snape flee, and bringing the war to the grounds of the school. She didn't leave in the evacuation of the school. She had nowhere to go, really. She wasn't sure if her home was still standing and she didn't want to go with any of her class mates. She had no real friends there, or anywhere else. She hid herself in one of the unused rooms in the dungeons and hoped nobody would find her until the battle was over.

It worked, in a way. She could still hear all the fighting and some stray curses hit the walls near her hideout; she heard the Dark Lord calling for Harry to come to him and she even overheard some of the talking between Harry and his friends when he decided to go to the forest. She had never been friendly with "The Golden Trio" but she wished them success with all of her might. She dreaded what could happen if they were defeated.

She then heard about Potter's demise as the protectors of the school came out to confront the Dark Lord. She found a crack in the wall where she could hear everything and see a bit without being spotted. It was chilling her blood to see Potter lying dead in Hagrid's arms and Longbottom defying the Dark Lord and killing his snake a bit later.

Then all hell broke loose. Potter had suddenly vanished and the fighting resumed with full force, until finally it went silent. She couldn't hear what was happening and for the first time since going into hiding, she left her hideout, still using disillusion charms to stay invisible.

She reached the Great Hall just in time to see the Dark Lord fall, as Potter was catching his wand in triumph. The rest of that day was a blur. She went back to her hideout, waiting for the celebration and the mourning to quiet down. She had eaten something, but she couldn't remember if she had taken some food to her hideout or was served by a house elf. These small creatures were very good at helping when needed, even without being asked.

Once night fell, she left Hogwarts. Her own house-elf took her back home, which stayed miraculously untouched. In the hidden safe under the rug of the study, she found a letter from her father. _"My child, I can't stay in Britain any longer. My lack of magical powers saved me from being marked, but now it looks like He wants all His servants marked, like cattle. I intend to use my chance during my guard shift and flee out of the country if I can. Follow me, whenever you find the opportunity, and try to reach your mother's family. If I die trying to escape, my ring will come to you, declaring you the head of house. Love, Dad."_ It was evident he didn't want to leave any details which might help others find him or his wife.

She hoped he was all right, as she had not seen any ring appear on her fingers, yet she could not follow either of her parents yet. She had seen and mostly heard about some of the people who died in that battle. She needed to attend the funerals. It was probably her hidden Gryffindor, as most families would shun her or even chase her away, yet she felt this was what she had to do. She could stand whatever hardships her decision would bring.

/\/\/\/\/\

Dudley found an owl waiting on his window sill after dinner. It was delivering him a single sheet of parchment. It had a list of names, places and times, titled _"Funerals __o__f the Fallen"_. Some of the names were underlined: Fred Weasley was the topmost, Remus Lupin, Dora (Tonks) Lupin, Theodore Tonks, and a few more. He recognized the first name and felt a shudder go through his body. He didn't know the others and didn't know who had sent this to him. It could be Harry, though he seriously doubted Harry would do this, knowing how his family despised the magical world. It was probably one of those he befriended while in hiding. There was a small note attached, written on what looked like a page torn out of a regular notebook. _"The parchment __will__ take you to any funeral location and back. Touch the appropriate line and say 'funeral' to be transported there. Hold the rolled up parchment and say 'home' to be back where you came from."_ It was unsigned and he didn't recognize the handwriting.

/\/\/\/\/\

An owl brought Pansy a list of funerals. She thought it was from one of her classmates, maybe Daphne or Millicent, but it was unsigned. She was actually surprised to find it had both light and dark fighters, titled _"Funerals __o__f the Fallen"_. Some names she had known from the Slytherin common room were lined out. She was glad not to find more familiar names within, yet she was determined to attend all funerals, if she could.

/\/\/\/\/\

Dudley was very apprehensive of traveling the magical way, but there was no other way he could arrive there. He couldn't find that address on any map. He held the parchment firmly in his left hand and reluctantly touched the Weasley line, muttering "funeral".

It was not a nice feeling. He felt as if he was being squeezed and tumbled and stretched. Landing on his behind and rolling over was actually a relief. He stood up, wobbling a little, brushed himself with his hands and then advance towards the group in mourning clothes which was standing a short distance away, noticing several red heads and one with a mop of unruly black hair.

He found himself back on the ground as another person materialized out of thin air just in front of him. He quickly stood up and held both hands to help the other person stand as well. He knew he was a stranger there. He didn't want to make too bad an impression.

"Thank you," a feminine voice said as he felt his hand grabbed by a hand much smaller and softer than his. He looked at the bundle of black robes and saw a young woman, about his age. She stood up quickly and brushed her robes clean. She then looked at him,

Pansy was surprised to see that a young man in muggle clothes had helped her up. He was still holding a parchment similar to hers, which made it clear why they had bumped into each other. He didn't look familiar, though. She couldn't place him in any of the houses, either her age or a year or two older or younger. Could he be a real muggle? At a wizard's funeral? That was odd. Yet he also looked uncomfortable, even more so than her.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I didn't..."

"That's fine," she cut him out. "This may happen when several portkeys need to bring people to the same place."

Disregarding his clearly muggle clothing, she was surprised to find that the blond young man looked quite nice. He was a bit overweight, but looked strong and healthy. He could be a good catch. "I'm Pansy Parkinson," she said, noticing that he didn't seem to recognize the name.

"Dudley Dursley. Pleased to meet you." He grabbed her hand and shook it. This was clearly muggle behavior, but he could be muggle-raised, she thought.

Dudley liked the feeling of her small hand in his. It was a new experience to him. He kept holding her hand as they approached the group. He could now see the balding older redhead, the father, holding tight to a plump redhead lady who could barely stand her grief. One of the twins was on the man's other side. He was missing an ear and looked devastated. A redhead girl – he estimated she was a bit younger than himself – was standing nearby, hugged tightly by a young man whom he could recognize anywhere.

"Harry?" he said, almost in disbelief.

Harry raised his head, noticing Dudley for the first time. "Dudley? I would have never expected you to be here. What made you come?"

Dudley lifted his hand, still holding the parchment. "An owl brought it. I just thought..." He wasn't really sure what he had thought and how to explain it. He left the sentence hanging.

"Who is your companion?" Harry asked. Dudley noted his tone was harsher, as if he actually recognized the girl and didn't like her.

"I've just bumped into her and helped her up. This is Pansy Parkinson." He turned to the girl. "Miss Parkinson, this is my cousin, Harry Potter."

He needed a moment to notice the silence which suddenly engulfed the group. He wasn't sure if it was his presence that brought it or Pansy's. He was still holding her hand. He looked around, noticing the glares directed at his companion. He didn't like them. She seemed to be a nice girl. He would protect her, if needed. It was much later when he realized that there was nothing he could have done had they really attacked her.

Pansy lifted her head and looked at Harry. "I'm here to pay my respects to a person who had brought much laughter and joy to people at times these were most needed, to a person who died fighting of his own free will for something he strongly believed in. I wish I could be as brave as he has always been."

Harry's glare softened. "Well, miss Parkinson, that's a welcome change of attitude." He looked at her hand, still held in his cousin's, but said nothing.

The openly hostile glares disappeared. She could still notice some glares, mostly just curious. She stayed with Dudley, though. The big young man gave her a kind of comfort which her life lacked for too long. Holding his hand, she could almost feel like a small girl being held protectively by her father. And he said Potter was his cousin... Interesting. She had heard that Potter had grown up with his muggle relatives. Was this... Dudley... one of them? She had not seen any sign of wand on him...

The ceremony was touching. Dudley found out it was one of the twins who had died in battle, as a wall collapsed over him. No wonder that the other twin looked so devastated. While Dudley had no brothers and his cousin had never been close to him, some of his friends had brothers and he knew how close they could feel. Pansy was thinking along the same lines. She had known how inseparable the twins had been during their school years. She could only guess at how much it hurt to lose one.

Pansy had tears in her eyes as the ceremony ended. She was reluctant to approach the family, though. Dudley didn't seem to have the same qualms. He was still holding her hand as they approached the family, where Harry Potter was still hugging Ginny while his friend, the Granger girl, was comforting Ron. Dudley addressed Harry first. "I'm very sorry for your losses. I've learned a lot during our time in hiding and I now understand much better. I hope that with time, you may be able to forgive me."

Pansy didn't know what he was talking about. There seemed to be some bad feelings there, just as she thought she would experience at these funerals.

"Don't worry about that," Harry told him. "I'll call you once things settle down a bit. I think some talking will do us both good."

Dudley nodded and moved a bit, letting Pansy stand in front of Harry and Ginny. "Potter, I wish I didn't act the way I did during our school years. I've been a foolish girl. Hopefully, I've learned a bit and maybe I can correct some of my past mistakes."

Harry looked at her with a sad smile and nodded. She turned to Ginny, taking her hand in her free one. "I'm really sorry for you and your family. I wish I could change some of my past behavior, but I can't. I can only say that I'm more than willing to give you any help you may need."

Ginny swallowed her tears. "Thank you, Miss Parkinson."

Pansy knew it would take time and a lot of effort before Ginny would trust her enough to ask for any help, yet she had just planted the seed of trust.

Next in line were Ron and Hermione, who just moved closer to Dudley, whispering, "I'm glad you've come. Both you and Harry need each other now, I believe. Do come to the other marked funerals, please."

Dudley nodded. He vaguely recognized this young and pretty woman as the bushy haired girl he had once seen at the train station, being Harry's friend. She had really grown up well.

Hermione frowned as she saw Pansy. "I hope this is not some new scheme to humiliate any of us," she said sternly.

"It would be very un-Slytherin of me to offend the victors," Pansy said with a slight smile before turning serious again. "I've been thinking and reviewing my actions since first year and I was feeling more and more ashamed. I feel that paying the last honor to the victims of this war is the first step in redeeming myself and becoming the person I'd like to be."

Hermione glance at Pansy's hand, still held by Dudley. "Is this?..."

"No. We've just met. It's more like two strangers finding solace with each other in unusual circumstances." She still didn't feel like parting their hands.

Ron seemed too deep in mourning to even notice her. Pansy was actually relieved. Ron had been known for his hot-headedness and his negative feelings towards the Slytherin house. The others accepted her condolences without really knowing who she was, which was fine for her. She only noticed that George seemed to have known Dudley, as he looked a bit surprised to see him there.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Privet Drive

**2 Privet Drive**

People were starting to leave. Most just apparated away. Pansy noted that Dudley was still looking apprehensively at each disapparition. "Aren't you supposed to go back home?" she asked him.

"I probably should leave soon. My parents don't even know I've left." He chuckle humorlessly. "They would have freaked out finding I used magical transportation."

"So, you're a muggle?"

"I thought that was plainly evident."

"Yet you know a lot about magic."

He shrugged. "After Harry saved me from those... Dementors..." there was a slight tremor in his voice, "I started getting more interested, although I've kept it secret. Then we had to spend almost a year in hiding among magical folks. One can't help learning at least a bit in such cases."

Pansy felt somewhat overwhelmed. She had heard that Potter was good at defense magic, but a patronus? She couldn't do it and she wasn't sure any of her parents could. Yet she had heard about some of the members in the DA being able to do it. Come to think of it, it was Potter who led that group, which she would have liked so much to join. Well, that was something she needed to learn more about.

She didn't want to be left alone again, now that she had this young man's company. "I don't feel like going back home just now. May I come with you?" she asked Dudley, surprised to be doing this. 'That's probably the recklessness that made the hat consider putting me in Gryffindor,' she thought.

"I'd like it, but..." Dudley had never had any female friend. He wasn't sure how to handle this request, and she was evidently a witch to boot. "We need to find some cover story, in case my parents see you. They loathe everything magical. You should change your clothes and hide your wand before we go."

For some unknown reason, Pansy liked the "we" he said. It suggested some sort of partnership, of comradery, of friendship – things she had never experienced in the Slytherin house.

Pansy waved her wand over her robes, turning them into a muggle light overcoat, similar to Dudley's. She was wearing jeans and a shirt underneath, which would not stand out in either environment. She tucked her wand into its holster which turned invisible immediately. "Is that OK?" she asked, not quite sure of herself.

He smiled at her. He didn't know why he accepted her idea. Well, he knew a bit. He was lonely and he had never been with a girl. This one seemed nice enough and she had some past actions to regret, just like him. They could try to get closer, at least.

He took his parchment out. She put her hand on it as well. "Home" he said.

He stumbled as he landed back in his room. Pansy held him and helped him stay on his feet, just as her parents had used to do when she was still a small girl.

Still, Petunia heard some noise. "Is everything all right, Dudikins?" she called from the kitchen.

He cringed at the nickname. "Yes, Mum, everything is just fine," he called back.

Pansy looked around her. A bed, a dresser, a wardrobe – these were of a much lighter "modern" style than she was accustomed to, but it didn't bother her. The desk was also familiar, but the rest...

Two boxes with dark gray rectangular front surfaces attracted her attention. A metal box under the desk, with some weird openings and some cables connected at the back reminded her of some stories she had overheard from muggleborns, talking about computers. The light fixtures on the wall and on the ceiling were certainly not meant to hold candles or torches. She wondered if she could even find her way in such a room.

She sat on the chair near the desk, noticing what she could identify as a keyboard, although it was not part of a typewriter. A few more gadgets, connected with wires going to the back of the desk, probably to the box under it, were spread near the keyboard. She couldn't identify any of them. Dudley sat on his bed, which looked not too neat. He was suddenly unsure of himself. What would he do with this strange young woman?

He already knew about the birds and the bees and what men and women do for pleasure and for multiplication. He had even watched quite a few porn films. Yet this was reality, not a film. He didn't know what she had in mind and wasn't sure how she would react to anything he said. Pansy noted his reluctance. She didn't feel too confident herself, yet she tried to break the ice.

"It's my first time in a non-magical house. Can you explain everything to me?" This topic seemed to be safe enough.

Dudley wasn't surprised. The months he had spent with the magical children in hiding made him understand both his limits and theirs.

He pointed at the switches near the door. "These are the light switches. One turns on or off the main ceiling light. The other handles the reading light near my bed." He demonstrated. Pansy knew there was nothing magical about it, yet seeing the light appear suddenly in full power at the touch of a button was exhilarating.

"This is my TV set," he pointed at the larger of the two gray rectangles. "It is operated by this remote control." He grabbed another small item from the side of his bed. She saw an irregular box with a small dark window at the front and numerable buttons of different sizes and colors. "I can turn the TV on using this button," he demonstrated, making the dark rectangle brighten and fill with moving images accompanied with sound. It was fascinating! Better than any magical entertainment she had known.

"I can change channels, make it louder or quieter and eventually turn it off," he continued demonstrating. She felt almost sad when the TV, as he called it, turned back into a dark gray surface. He didn't seem to notice.

"This is my computer," he pointed at the box under the desk, "and it connects to the screen, the keyboard, the mouse and a few game-pads. I used to play many games on it. Now, it just doesn't seem right. I can surf the Internet, though."

He didn't seem inclined to demonstrate and she wasn't sure she understood it all. It didn't really matter, though.

"This is my music system," he pointed at another box with multiple buttons. "I can hear music on it from the radio, like I know you have the wireless. It can also play CD's and even the old cassettes, although I have none. These are the loudspeakers through which it makes the music," he pointed at two rectangular boxes with cloth-like front, standing close to the wall.

He looked around, trying to find any important item he had missed. "Oh, this is my phone extension. I can call my friends over the phone or get their calls without having to go down, where the main extension is." He then took another rectangular item out of his pocket. "This is my mobile phone. Dad bought it for me a day after we returned home. It is like the regular phone, only I can go everywhere with it and it is wireless. I have to charge it every few days, though, or the batteries may go dead."

It was all too much to digest at once. Pansy was sure she could get accustomed to light switches and the TV. She was uncertain about the rest, though. Trying to compare this to what she had experienced, she could say that fire calls were a bit like telephone, and radio was like the wireless, but there was no equivalent of TV or CD music, and certainly not computers. It was quite humbling, really.

"May we watch some more TV?" she asked.

"Sure!" He turned it on and showed her how to change channels. "You may zap through them until you find something interesting. Let me bring you some refreshment now."

His mother was no longer in the kitchen. She was in the living room, watching one of her favorite soap operas, one she had badly missed during hiding. Dudley gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I've brought a friend home. I'll take some refreshment up."

"Who is it?" his mother asked. "I've seen nobody coming in."

"You were probably too preoccupied with TV or with the kitchen," he said evasively. "I'll take everything myself. You don't need to bother."

Petunia smiled, being so proud of her little boy.

Dudley took some biscuits, two glasses and two different kinds of beverage, put them all on a tray and carefully brought it to his room.

Pansy was immersed in one of the science channels, showing some African wild life. She barely noticed him coming in with the tray. She was fascinated by the cheetah chasing her prey and finally catching it in a deadly bite. He noticed a tear drop. "What is it?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"I hoped that gazelle would manage to flee," she said. "Isn't it childish of me?"

"I don't think so. I used to identify with the predator. Now I feel more compassion with the prey." He put the tray on the night stand. "What would you like to drink?"

Pansy couldn't recognize any of the beverages. One was dark, almost black. The other was bright orange. "What are these?"

"Both are soda drinks. The black one is Cola, the other is orange flavored. Both are sweetened."

Pansy felt there was too much black in her life at the moment. She tried the orange one. It tasted good and the sparkling tickled her mouth, making her laugh a bit.

"You look beautiful when you laugh," Dudley said. He really thought so. She looked so serene before. Laughter brought more life into her face.

"Well, thank you," she said, blushing at the compliment. She had never been considered pretty. She had always been acutely aware of her looks. She thought she was just plain, maybe even borderline ugly. This was the first time she was complimented for her looks.

He sat at her side, watching the program with her to its end. Pansy seemed reluctant. "I'd really like to stay longer, but I've taken already too much of your time and I have some other things to attend to. Will I see you at other funerals?"

Dudley wasn't sure. "Somebody sent this list to me, underlining a few names. I know who Fred Weasley was. I know nothing about the others, but whoever sent this to me thought I should attend at least these."

Pansy saw it was the same list that she had received, differing only by the underlined names. She didn't recognize the handwriting on the note, though. Dudley recalled that young woman telling him to come to the marked funerals. Maybe she was the one to mark them? He wasn't sure.

"My list has some names marked as well, although these didn't fight for the light side. I wonder why they put them all in one list," Pansy said.

Dudley thought for a moment. It was really a new experience, thinking before acting, but it seemed to be beneficial, so he kept doing it. "Maybe they want to show that whoever died is a victim, no matter which side he had taken?"

Pansy thought about it and smiled sadly. "Yes, most those fighting for the dark were just as much victims, unable to really choose, their actions dictated by their bigoted environment. Will you join me at these funerals?"

Dudley looked at the list. She only had two names underlined: Vincent Crabble and Bellatrix Black. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Vincent used to be my classmate. He joined the forces of the dark lord during seventh year and died during the battle. I've heard he started a fire which he couldn't control and burned to death. I wonder what they're going to bury there. Belatrix was an awful woman, yet my father had known her as a very kind soul during their school years. It may be that she was forced into the service of the dark, becoming completely insane. I think she was just as much a victim as her victims."

"Will Harry be at these funerals?"

Pansy shrugged. "I doubt it. They were his enemies. He fought Bellatrix more than once." This reminded her. "You said he saved you from dementors. How?"

Dudley shuddered at the memory. "We were just walking back home that evening. I was teasing Harry, as I used to do since early childhood. I didn't see the dementors, but I suddenly felt intense cold and I felt as if I could never be happy again. I thought it was something Harry had done and started berating him, but he didn't listen. He just told me to keep my mouth shut close, no matter what. I then felt those cold hands holding me and a voice whispering as if inside my head. I thought I would die. Then Harry did something and a bright light came, chasing the cold and the dread away. It looked like a stag, I think. I then collapsed and Harry had to carry me home."

Pansy looked at him. She thought he was at least twice as heavy as Harry. How could that slim fragile boy carry this one? It seemed impossible.

"I was much fatter at that time. It's a wonder he managed to carry me," Dudley added, understanding her appraising look.

She remembered Harry had to face a trial and was acquitted. She didn't know the details.

"Well, I need to go now. Do you mind if I come to visit again?" She wasn't sure why, but she really wanted to meet him again.

"You're welcome. I only suggest you come through the front door and leave that way. My parents may become very unpleasant if they find you're a witch. I can show you a place where you can, how is it called – apparate? with nobody noticing." He took her hand in his, enjoying the physical proximity. They descended silently. His mother was still watching TV, not noticing anything else, so they just tiptoed to the door and went out.

He showed her to the playground. There was a fence at the back with a few trees hiding it from view quite well. He had beaten many children in that spot. Now he felt bad about it.

"You can apparate here and then nobody will notice. I'll tell Mom I've met you at the mall when shopping for clothes."

"Maybe you should show me that place some time, just in case..." she smiled at him.

Dudley smiled back. "Fine. When will I meet you again?"

"I could use some company at the funerals, but I don't think you need to attend most of them." She thought for another moment. "I think I'll come tomorrow, after the funerals. I'll probably need some cheering up."

"I'll do my best for you," he promised.

Pansy stood on her toes to kiss his lips quickly and then turned away, went behind the trees and vanished with an almost silent "crack". Dudley stood there for several more minutes, looking at the trees and touching his lips.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Visit

**3 Visit**

Dudley spent the morning tidying his room. He packed the game stuff he didn't want, along with some magazines and put them in the spare room. He straightened his bed and put a bed-cover over it. He then made sure to clear the dust, especially at the corners. 'Pansy will come after visiting at one funeral or more. She may need to use the bathroom,' he thought. This made him spend some time there, making sure the bathroom was perfectly clean, although his mother was cleaning it regularly. After this work, a shower was a must. He also shaved and put on some deodorant and his best smelling after-shave.

"Are you planning on going out tonight?" his mother asked, seeing him so well-shaved and wearing some of his best clothes.

"I don't think so right now, but I may change my plans." He didn't really know what Pansy might like. He only knew he liked her company.

Pansy knocked on the door shortly before five. She looked tired and sad, but seeing Dudley glad to see her brought some life back to her face.

"I'm glad you're here," he told her.

"I'm glad as well," she said, leaning her head on his wide chest, getting some comfort from being held by him, although reluctantly.

This time, Petunia noticed the visitor. "Dudley, don't you like to present your friend?"

They both turned to face her. "Mom, this is Miss Pansy Parkinson, I've met her at the mall. Pansy, this is my mother, Petunia Dursley. My father is not yet home."

Petunia smiled at her. "We're glad Dudley is making new friends."

Pansy only nodded. She noticed Petunia scanning her top to bottom and then nodding slightly, as if approving of her. She was glad that she was wearing some nicer clothes, anticipating having to meet his family.

"Don't you like to drink something? Maybe even a refreshment before dinner. I hope you're staying for dinner," Petunia suggested.

Dudley didn't like the idea. It was too early to confront his parents and he really wanted only to get to know Pansy better. "I think we should go out tonight," he said. "Pansy has a lot of pressure lately and I think it would be better to go out, maybe even watch a movie."

Petunia was delighted. "How considerate of you! Now, go to your room. I'll bring some refreshment shortly."

Both seemed eager to comply. Once the door closed behind them, both started giggling. "Is she always like that?"

Dudley smiled, just happy to be with her. "She used to be even worse when I was younger." He turned serious now. "If you need the bathroom, it's the second door on your left. You can use the purple towel."

Pansy smiled back. "Thank you. It's very considerate of you to care for that."

She returned a few minutes later, looking a bit revived, her makeup perfectly in place.

"How was it?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"As expected. Nobody really wanted me there, but Potter and Granger accepted me, so the rest did as well."

"Why is that?" he wondered.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Can't you see? He's the hero now, along with his friends. He has defeated the most feared dark lord ever, probably the most powerful as well. People now believe Potter is more powerful than any living witch or wizard. I really hope he never turns dark!"

"I've never considered him powerful, but maybe he is. I couldn't really know. Yet I don't think he'd ever turn dark. That wouldn't be Harry."

The knock on the door was followed by Petunia bringing in a tray. It was much more than Dudley had brought the previous day. Pansy didn't touch the cake and the biscuits, but drank some of the orange flavored soda, which helped raise her spirit, and then some tea, which finally brought a smile to her face.

"I still need you to teach me some more about all you have in your room, but maybe we should go out now. Dinner time is approaching," Pansy commented.

"Sure, let's go! You wouldn't like to meet my father, I'm sure."

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Dursley, it was only a short walk to the bus station and a short ride to the mall. It was Pansy's first experience with this kind of transportation, though, making even this short ride into an exciting experience.

The mall wasn't large. It had less than fifty shops, all at ground floor, while the cinema, some fast-food outlets and a multitude of offices occupied the only upper floor. Still, this was larger than anything Pansy had seen before and the evening crowd was also larger than she had ever seen. She held Dudley tightly, as if afraid of losing him in the crowd. Dudley didn't mind. He even enjoyed the way she was clinging to him, her body touching his, giving him an occasional brush with her breasts.

Pansy calmed down after a while. She started looking at the shops, noticing the different kinds of shops and merchandise. "It looks like most of the stores are for clothing," she noted. "Why is that?"

Dudley shrugged. "I don't think this is by design. It's just that clothes change by fashion, at least once a year, making this a very lucrative market, especially the women's wear. There's also fashion in shoes, I think, but not as much as clothing."

Pansy was fascinated. That single building contained more shops than Diagon Alley and was much more crowded. She tried to mentally count how many people were there, finding that it was probably more than the whole magical population of Britain. The idea was really humbling.

"Don't you want to see a movie?" Dudley asked her.

"What is a movie?"

"It's like what you can see on TV, but on a much larger screen, Most movies are telling some stories. We may choose what to see."

They took the glass-walled elevator to the upper floor. "What are the P1 and P2 markings for?" she asked.

"There's some parking space for cars under the shops. The elevator can take you to both parking floors there. It's very useful when the weather is bad," he explained.

"Do you have a car?"

"No. I need to learn and take a test to get a driving license before I may legally drive. I couldn't do it before..."

She smiled understandingly.

There were four movies to choose from. Pansy had no idea about them. Dudley didn't know much either, as the films were new, but he knew where to look for information in the ads. "This one is a detective story, full of mystery and suspense. I don't think it would fit your current mood," he said, after looking at one ad. They dismissed an action film for similar reasons – it could remind her too much of the battle.

"This one is a romantic comedy. It deals with the problems of a guy in finding love. It may be good for you, giving you a few laughs."

Pansy agreed. Dudley bought the tickets. They still had almost an hour to spare before it started. "We can just eat something out. Do you know any of these?" he asked, pointing at the various fast-food restaurants.

"No. I know what a hamburger is and I've heard about pizza, but I've tasted neither."

"What would you like, then?"

"I'll pass the meat. Let's have pizza!"

They ordered a large pizza with each quarter having different topping, to let Pansy sample several kinds. She loved it. Dudley only ate a bit, leaving most of it for her. He then suggested Italian ice-cream, which both enjoyed very much.

They enjoyed the film as well, although it wasn't really interesting. Pansy cuddled into him and he hugged her shoulders, both feeling content. They still laughed at some scenes, though, and Pansy became somewhat tense at a certain suggestive scene, although there was nothing explicit on screen.

He invited her for a hot cocoa before escorting her to a secluded corner. Pansy kissed him again, not as briefly this time, and then apparated away.

'What does it mean?' he kept asking himself all the way home. He liked that kiss. He would have gladly responded, had she given him time. Did she love him? Impossible! They had hardly met. Did she like him? He really hoped she did. He was sure he liked her, despite being a witch and having been on bad terms with Harry and his friends. Well, he had not been on very good terms with Harry either. And he really liked her.

His father grumbled, as usual, not paying him much attention. That was alright, really. When he got his father's full attention, it usually meant bad things. His mother, though, wanted to know some more, yet Dudley kept to his story, giving no further details. He was only willing to say that it was a very pleasant evening and he intended to have some more in a few days.

Not having school, as he had missed most of the year, he could sleep late, yet Dudley woke up as soon as he heard his father leave the house. He took a look at the funeral list. One was scheduled for eleven and another at fifteen hours. He didn't know who these were, but as Harry's cousin, most would not question his presence. Besides, Pansy said she would go to all the funerals in the list.

He dressed nicely, as appropriate for a funeral, and left home a few minutes before eleven, going to that secluded spot in the playground. He landed on his feet this time, just barely, but he didn't fall. He cleared the area quickly, just in time for another person to arrive. Looking around, he saw some more people in regular clothes. This was probably what they called "muggle-born". He cringed at the thought. It could just as well be Harry. Luckily, he spotted Pansy before his mood turned darker. He took her hand in his, feeling more complete at once.

"Slept well?" he asked.

"Better than the other nights since the battle," she said, looking happy to see him.

He was so concerned with Pansy that he failed to notice when Harry arrived, accompanied by his (formerly) bushy-haired friend. Harry looked surprised. "Dudley! I didn't think you would like to come to such events."

Dudley shrugged. "Pansy said she intended to attend all funerals. I saw how it affected her. I thought some company would be welcome."

Harry looked at him appreciatively. "You've gone a long way, Dudley. Do your parents know?"

"No way! Although Mom has seen Pansy and said she seemed to be a nice girl."

Hermione made a face, but said nothing.

It was sad and touching, like all funerals, and when Pansy shook hands with the parents ("He was not yet sixteen. He should have left the school!" Pansy told him,) she was accepted with no hesitation.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Harry asked, once they were leaving the cemetery.

Dudley was surprised at first. He glance at Pansy who looked just as surprised, but then nodded. "I think that's fine," he said.

Harry held his hand while Hermione held Pansy's and they apparated to Diagon Alley. It was the first time Dudley had gone there, and despite the war damages still evident and the many stores still closed, it was a sight to remember.

"You remind me of my first time here," Harry told him with a smile.

"It is really fascinating," Dudley managed to answer.

Dudley could have spent many hours there, but the others were more concerned with the schedule. He was almost forced to walk faster than he wanted. They didn't go very fast though. Almost everybody who saw them came to congratulate Harry, and to a lesser degree – Hermione. It was almost impossible to walk that way. Hermione then cast a spell on the group, making them all unnoticed by others, enabling them to reach the restaurant.

It was just a very simple meal, really, but it was also very special. It was the first time Dudley could see Harry in his natural environment, surrounded by people who were friendly to him. It was also the first time he could really talk with Harry as equals. He also noticed that Pansy, who was quite tense initially, relaxed as time passed, joining the conversation just like him.

"Whose idea was it to have both light and dark fighters in the same list?" Pansy asked.

"It was Harry's idea," Hermione said.

"But only you made it work," replied Harry. "Well, I thought that most of the fallen were Voldemort's victims. He persuaded them to join, and once they joined, it was for life. We know that some changed their minds, maybe even many, but they were unable to resign without paying the ultimate price. Others were brain-washed by their bigoted families, leaving them no real choice. They are also victims."

"Would you make that criteria hold for those who are awaiting trials?" Pansy asked.

"No. Those who died have the benefit of doubt. Those who are alive must account for their actions, whatever the cause." Harry sounded decisive. Dudley could easily see him leading a group to battle.

"Where is Weasley?" Pansy asked.

"You miss him?" Hermione sounded almost amused.

"Not at all. I would have hated his reaction to me being here with you, but he has always been so close to you, one of the Golden Trio."

Hermione answered. "He's too affected by his brother's death. We've all been witnesses, but he and George are most affected. He's just unable to go anywhere now."

"I'm sorry for him. I could probably never understand how he feels, as I'm an only child, but I imagine it is awful," Pansy said.

"None of us can really understand. We only try to support him."

Harry looked at his watch. "I think it's time to move on. Our day has not ended yet."

Harry grabbed his parchment and they all held to it. A moment later they landed at the outskirts of another cemetery. Both women landed gracefully and helped the men regain their balance before joining the small group near the entrance.

It was a wizarding family this time. Those present didn't seem to like any of the group. "They might have accepted me, had I not been with you," Pansy said to them.

Some of those present were accompanied by uniformed people ("These are aurors, like police for the mundane," Hermione explained to Dudley). Pansy noticed both male Malfoys, each accompanied by an auror, both had their hands cuffed. Some of the others were in similar condition. One of the adults didn't hold his anger inside.

"Why have you come here? To rejoice that our son is dead?"

Harry didn't flinch. "He is a victim, just like the others. He should have still been in school, learning how to do right, but he was caught in a war he had no reason to participate in and lost his life for the folly of others. He's just as much a victim as those who fought on the other side."

The older man didn't seem satisfied with the answer but knew better than to continue the argument.

Once the ceremony was over, Pansy approached Draco. "How did he die?" she asked.

"He lived like a fool and died like a fool. He set the room of lost things on fiend-fire, intending to kill Potter and his friends, not knowing how to control the fire. Potter risked himself to save us. He found me and Gregory, but Vincent had been consumed by the fire he had started before he could be rescued."

Dudley shuddered at the thought. He then noticed that it was Harry who tried to save the fool, despite what he had done. His image of Harry just brightened a bit more.

Harry and Hermione left for the Burrow, intending to stay with their friends. Pansy was reluctant to go back home, with only her house elf there for company. It felt so lonely. She considered going with Dudley to his home, but meeting his parents didn't seem right after such a day. "Will you accompany me home?" she asked him.

Dudley was surprised. "Will your parents..."

"I live alone now. My parents fled the country due to the war," Pansy cut in.

"Well..." He had never accompanied a girl home, certainly not a witch, but... "Why not?"

Pansy apparated them both to the entrance hall of her house. Dudley could see that even this small room was almost as big as his parents' house. Its ceiling was as high as a two-story building and it was larger than the living room, the kitchen and the auxiliary room at Privet Drive put together. He wondered if all magical folks had such big houses.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Parkinson Manor

**4 Parkinson Manor**

Pansy steadied Dudley as they arrived and was amused to see his eyes widen as he scanned his surroundings. She knew her home was nice, but not very elegant; certainly not one of the best or the richest. She let him look around for a bit longer and then grabbed his hand. "Come, I think we should at least drink something."

Dudley followed her obediently, his eyes watching the moving pictures on the walls, the paneled wall-covers and the chandeliers, which turned on with a multitude of candles in each, giving a soft, vibrating glow. He was only thinking, 'Mom would have loved this place, if it wasn't magical.'

A house elf welcomed them at the kitchen door. Dudley had already seen some while in hiding, yet only from a distance. This one was up-close and looked even uglier. "What can Gopsy do for Mistress and her guest?" it said.

Pansy asked for some beverage and asked for a small dinner to be ready a bit later.

It was a pleasant evening. Dudley thought that pumpkin juice was quite nice and he really liked butterbeer. He liked even more sitting on the couch, hugging the girl and talking softly about everything and nothing, feeling really content. The funerals were promptly forgotten.

Gopsy (Dudley couldn't tell if it was male or female) served them a very tasty dinner. Dudley thought that it looked somewhat pensively at him, but he wasn't sure he could really interpret such creatures correctly.

Pansy's mood deteriorated as dinner came to its end. She dreaded staying alone in the manor and she knew it would not be acceptable to stay at the Dursleys. "Can you stay here tonight?" she asked Dudley.

He was surprised by her request. Well, everything about her was surprising him. He had only been invited to stay for the night to Piers, when they were both in elementary school. It hadn't been a good experience, though, as Dudley had missed the comfort of his own room terribly. By now he was already accustomed to sleep in different beds and different rooms, as he had to change location several times during the last year. He didn't mind staying in this place, which seemed to be more elegant and luxurious than any he had visited before. "I don't mind staying, but I think I should call my parents and tell them not to worry."

His hand went to the pocket where his mobile phone was. "Stop!" Pansy said forcefully.

He looked at her with some confusion showing on his face.

"You shouldn't operate such a delicate instrument in a magical environment – magic may burn it out. We need to go out, away from the wards, before you can use your phone."

Grabbing his hand, she led him through the entrance door and out to the grounds.

It was the first time Dudley saw this house from outside. He felt humbled by its size. While not as big as a palace, the manor house was four stories high and about as wide as the length of whole Privet drive. It also had two small wings going back, each about half the size of the main part. The front had a portico, held by sculptured columns and the walls were replicating the same motif, with some more reliefs of plants around the large windows on the first and second floors.

The grounds looked like a large park, with well cultivated flower beds spread semi-randomly along the pathways which led further into the dusk.

Pansy hurried forward to the big bronze gate at the end of the access pathway to the house. She pushed the gate open and walked for another minute, almost reaching the regular road there, before stopping. "I hope it's safe enough to use it here," she told Dudley.

He took the mobile phone out of his pocket. It was still functioning. He dialed his home number and waited.

"Mom, I'm staying with friends overnight. I'll only come home tomorrow evening."

Pansy couldn't hear what Petunia was saying, but Dudley didn't seem to like it. "Look, I'm old enough to decide for myself," he said forcefully. A moment later, his face calmed down. "Well, I'm sure I can get some." and then, "I love you too. Goodnight."

He turned back to Pansy. "It didn't go as badly as I feared," he told her. "Now, do you want to tell me a bit about your house and your family?"

The evening was warm enough to stay out late. They just walked around, hugging each other and talking. By the time Gopsy came to remind them of the time, it was nearly midnight.

Pansy showed Dudley to a guestroom, ordering Gopsy to help Dudley use whatever needed activation by magic. She then kissed him briefly, but long enough for him to kiss her back, and retired to her room.

Dudley found an old-style nightgown on his bed. He had never worn a nightgown to bed and had no intention doing it now. "Can you tun this into a pajama?" he asked Gopsy. The house elf turned it into something more to his taste. A quick shower, cleaning his teeth with only his fingers, and he was ready for bed. Once he slipped between the sheets, he felt quite tired. The bed was the right softness and he was ready for sleep, yet he stayed awake. He kept thinking about how these few days had affected him, how this witch had become an important part of his life. He really hoped she would stay in his life indefinitely.

Pansy was also awake in her bed. She had never really subscribed to the notions that considered muggles inferior, yet she had never expected to be close to one. Stumbling into Dudley (literally) had brought a change in her views. She now knew that muggles were much more advanced and more sophisticated than magicals in many ways. She felt eager to learn more; maybe even live among muggles. Yet most of all she felt an unexplainable attraction to this specific muggle, resting in the room across the corridor. His bulk gave her a feeling of assurance and safety, although her mind knew it to be false. She had not been as happy as at the time she spent with him that evening. She felt lonely now, not having him at her side. She knew she would not be able to sleep properly feeling so lonely.

Pansy got out of her bed, put on her dressing gown, and moved quietly. She opened her bedroom door, tiptoed across the corridor and opened the door to the guestroom as silently as she could. Still tiptoeing, she approached the large bed. She expected to see him asleep. She thought she would slip into his bed and slip out before he woke up, yet Dudley was awake.

"Hi," he smiled at her. "Can't sleep?"

She sat on the side of the bed. "Every time I'm lonely, my thoughts go back to that awful night and it takes me hours to get a bit of rest. I hoped you would be asleep by now, so I could cuddle to you and get some sleep."

"You can still do it," he said, pointing at the empty space on the bed.

"It wouldn't be proper," she commented.

"Do you really care?"

Pansy didn't need to think much about it. She was already a pariah for the pure-bloods, just by associating with Potter and with a muggle. Did she care what their opinion about her might be, if they ever found out?

Pansy let her dressing gown fall and slipped into bed. "No hanky-panky though. Is that clear?"

"Do you want me to turn my back to you?"

There was no trace of hesitation in her response. "No. I want to fall asleep being hugged by you."

It was the first time Dudley hugged her with barely anything separating them. He could feel her soft body clinging to his, her breasts pressed into his chest and her legs pressed onto his. It was wonderful. More than wonderful. He was glad and content to hold this girl so close.

Pansy just clung to her man (not even stopping to consider when he had turned from a muggle boy into 'her man') and drifted asleep with a smile.

Both felt a bit awkward in the morning, but well rested and too happy to let this awkwardness affect them. Pansy kissed his lips quickly and left to her room. He was already showered and clothed when she knocked on his door to lead him to breakfast in the family dining room.

Dudley still admired the elegance, but was no longer surprised. He enjoyed breakfast with Pansy more than he enjoyed it at home. More than he enjoyed the food, which was excellent, he enjoyed the company. Once they finished eating, Pansy turned serious again. "I intend to go to three funerals today, two of them are of a married couple. You don't have to accompany me, you know."

"I intend to attend that funeral as well – it is one of those marked on my list. I also want to support you during the ceremonies. I think some company would do you good." He was almost surprised at hearing what he was saying. The old Dudley, the one before the Dementors' attack, would have never thought of helping anybody, but now he was different and he felt a bit proud of himself for the change.

Pansy smiled thankfully. "I really dreaded this day. That man was my defense teacher in third year and I liked him as a teacher and as a person. He was married for less than a year. Now they're both dead, leaving a baby orphan."

This reminded him too much of Harry. "Does the baby have a family to care for him?"

"I think his grandmother is still alive, although his grandfather is among the victims. His funeral will be the first today. I've heard the baby has some young godparents. Maybe they will take care of him." Pansy was not sure of what she had heard.

"I hope he does get a loving family to raise him," Dudley commented, looking very pensive.

He wasn't surprised to find Harry and Hermione already there, trying to support an older woman who looked devastated. "That's Mrs. Andromeda Tonks," Pansy told him. "Her husband was killed by Death Eaters a few months ago, but they could only find the body after the battle. She also lost her daughter and her son-in-law during the battle. Now she has her grandchild to care for and she looks like she can't care for herself right now."

"I've read that taking care of somebody else may help one recover. I hope this can help her," Dudley said.

He was actually glad to see Harry. He noticed how close Hermione stayed to him. "Are they a couple?" he asked Pansy.

"I'm not sure. A year ago, Harry was dating that redhead girl, Ginny. They broke-up before he disappeared, but I'm not sure it was for real. Hermione seemed closer to their redhead friend, yet everybody thinks that Harry and Hermione are meant for each other. I've never been close to them, though," Pansy admitted.

Dudley looked again. The two were so close to each other that one could think they were touching, but they still kept a hair-thin distance between them, as if not daring to close this minute gap. He wondered if it meant they were still unsure of their feelings or if they were close friends, but nothing more.

A tall blonde arrived, accompanied by an Auror, rushing directly to Andromeda. "Andy! I'm so sorry! I wish I could be with you all along, but you know how Lucius is. He even refused to join me here, but I won't let him dictate my life any longer. I'll come and help you as much as I can!"

Pansy grabbed him to put some distance between them and the two sisters. Dudley was somewhat curious how this would turn out, but he knew what was the polite thing to do and he followed Pansy. He could still see how Narcissa hugged Andy and cried with her. He also noted the approving glances on Harry and Hermione, as both distanced themselves, letting the sisters catch up.

It was really heart breaking, burying three members of the same family. Pansy's face ended tear-lined and Dudley also had some wetness in his eyes. Pansy hugged Andy warmly and promised to do all she could to help her. Andy didn't seem to recognize her. Dudley didn't know if they were really strangers before or if Andy was unable to recognize anybody at that moment.

"Let's see if we can join with Potter for lunch, like yesterday," Pansy suggested. He agreed willingly. The more he heard about Harry, the more he appreciated his cousin. He would also make sure that Harry ate well, The boy looked much too thin, Dudley decided.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Back Home

**5 Back Home**

With the funerals over, Dudley was trying to find another excuse to meet Pansy. As much as he thought, he found no useful idea. She still was a rich (by his standards) witch who could go anywhere and do anything she wished, while he was a teen muggle, with no real money, no profession and not much knowledge. He was determined to correct his situation as much as he could, but he wasn't sure she would even stay interested in him for much longer. He didn't feel he had much to offer.

Pansy surprised him. It was after the last funeral. They had agreed beforehand that she would come home with him. He still owed her some explanations about the electrical instruments in his room. They went first to her house, where she changed into a normal looking jeans and t-shirt, tied her hair into a pony-tail and took a light overcoat in her hand, along with a small handbag of the kind young women used to carry. She apparated them both to the secluded corner of the playground. She hid her wand in an inside pocket and grabbed his hand playfully. "We can just be a couple now."

He wasn't sure if she was speaking about their relationship or just their appearance. He still enjoyed her company. Now, that fewer things were reminding her of the war, she seemed to be quite vivacious, with a keen humor and resounding laughter. Dudley liked to hear it, especially after having witnessed her moods for about two weeks. It was refreshing, seeing her act care-free, as expected of a young woman her age.

Petunia was still watching TV when they arrived. She noticed Pansy just barely and nodded to her. Dudley was sure she would come later to his room and try to find some more about his new friend. He still didn't dare thinking of her as his girlfriend.

Despite her eagerness to learn about the muggle way of life, Pansy preferred to just cuddle with Dudley and watch MTV, which was good for her mood and didn't require any mental or emotional effort from her. She wasn't sure she could make any effort at the moment, and Dudley had warned her about his parents.

Petunia came with some refreshments about half an hour later, when her soap opera was finished. "Please stay for dinner," she said to Pansy. "I always like to get to know Dudley's friends," she added.

"Well, my parents aren't home, so I can stay for dinner tonight," Pansy said.

"Why don't you stay overnight? We have a nice guestroom where you can sleep well," Petunia offered.

Dudley had already discussed it with her. "If you can lend me a night gown, I'll gladly accept your offer," Pansy said.

"Don't you go to school?" Petunia asked.

"I do, or rather did. I've been in a private boarding school in Wales, but we had a fire there a few months ago, destroying large parts of the building. Luckily, nobody got hurt, but the school had to close for repairs. I'll have to go to school again once it reopens, to finish my education. I understand that Dudley, here, also needed to lose some studies due to the witness protection program. I hope you don't need protection any longer."

"Thankfully, it's over. We really had a rough year, unable to live at home and needing to constantly move from one hideout to another." This was sincerely how she felt. She shook her head, as if trying to get rid of the memory. "Dudley, please show your friend to the guest room and help her settle down while I'll start preparing dinner."

Pansy considered offering some help, but knew she was unable to do much. It would only make keeping her secret more difficult.

The guest room was about the size of Dudley's room, but with no computer desk, no TV and no music system, it had room enough for a double bed with two nightstands and a small wardrobe. Dudley showed her the light switches. Except for some decorations, the room had nothing else in it.

"I expect you to join me in bed as soon as your parents retire for the night," she told Dudley. "The nights you didn't stay with me were much harder to bear."

Dudley gulped. "Mom uses to check on me when she wakes up," he noted.

"Lock the door, then. You're old enough to get some privacy. I will surely lock the door, once you join me." Dudley thought he heard a slight mischief in her voice.

They spent another hour cuddled together, not really watching TV, before they heard Vernon's car. Pansy felt Dudley tensing even before he said a word.

"It's my father. Remember – no mention of anything not normal and don't use any word associated with Magic."

Pansy smiled comfortingly, although feeling some butterflies in her stomach. "It will be fine, you'll see."

Vernon came in, kissed his wife good-evening, as usual, took the paper and sat in front of the TV. Dudley descended with Pansy and approached him.

"Good evening, Dad."

Vernon only grumbled, not even looking at his son.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my new friend."

This made Vernon put down his newspaper and lift his eyes. He seemed surprised to find a girl standing timidly near Dudley. He scanned her quickly, a habit he had perfected since working at sales. He could see that her clothes, although looking plain, were of very high quality. The girl looked about Dudley's age and seemed nice enough. He found nothing offensive in her.

"Dad, this is Miss Pansy Parkinson, whom I met two weeks ago at the mall. Pansy, this is my Dad, Vernon Dursley, Sales Manager at Grunning Drill enterprises," Dudley handled the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dursley. I think that my Dad has some shares in your company." She felt very Slytherin talking this way. It made her father, and her, more important for her host while sounding innocent enough.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Parkinson," Vernon answered politely.

"You may call me Pansy. Almost everybody else does."

Mentioning the shares seemed to be a good decision. Vernon tried to be on his best behavior. Learning she was also attending a private boarding school added to her image.

"Where is that school?" Vernon asked.

"In Wales. They keep the exact address secret, as some of the students come from very rich families. They fear to attract some undue attention, you understand."

It was the kind of reply to shut Vernon up. Petunia was delighted to have this girl as a guest. She evidently had very good table manners and was extremely polite, just the way Petunia thought high-class girls should behave. She was glad that her Dudikins was finally showing some interest in the opposite sex and bringing home such a nice girl. It was also reminding her of an old ache, of losing a pregnancy when Dudley was merely two years old. The doctors had then said that another pregnancy could cost her her life. Now, she was starting to think of grandchildren...

Dudley stayed quite tense until dinner was over, even though Pansy relaxed soon after it started. "Thank you for a very nice dinner," she said to a beaming Petunia.

Vernon watched the TV for another hour. He then excused himself and went upstairs. His snoring could be heard a few minutes later. Petunia finished cleaning the kitchen and the dining area, refusing Pansy's help. "You're a guest here. You don't need to do it," she told Pansy, when offered some help. Once she made the kitchen sparkle, she bid the youngsters goodnight and joined her husband.

Dudley taught Pansy some more about the TV, video-tape and DVD in the living room and then turned off the lights and escorted her to her room. "I'll let you use the bathroom first. Let me know when you've finished," Dudley told her.

"And don't forget to kiss me goodnight in bed," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

Dudley changed in his room, putting on his pajamas and wondering if this girl would really like him even after she learned about his family and about how he had treated Harry as a child. He had not kept it secret, really, but he had not elaborated either. Well, she also seemed to have a few things in her past of which she wasn't too proud. He really hoped their relationship would keep indefinitely. Pansy had become the most important person in his life during the few days since he had first met her. He would like her to stay that way.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He opened, noticing that Pansy was wearing a modest dressing gown over her nightgown. "Your turn now," she said, motioning towards the bathroom. "Be quick. I'm waiting for you."

Dudley now wished he could have locked his room. If ever there was a key to that door, it was long since lost. He usually positioned a heavy chair at the door when he wanted some privacy. It could give him just long enough to straighten up and look innocent, in case his mother came to check on him. He really hoped she wouldn't try it in the morning.

He used the bathroom, doing everything as quickly as he could. Coming out, he noticed that Pansy had left her door ajar. He walked into her room and closed the door. This one also had a key. He locked the door and moved into the bed, to the place Pansy was patting for him. She cuddled into him, as had already become her habit. "Goodnight, Pansy," he said, caressing her hair.

"Goodnight, dear," she said sleepily. A moment later he felt her body relax as sleep took over her.

Dudley couldn't relax like her. He was turning her words in his mind over and over again. What could she mean by calling him "dear"? He felt like he should have known, had he been paying attention to some of the language and literature lessons at school. Harry would have known, he was sure, but Dudley? Well, whatever she meant, he sure wanted her to continue calling him "dear", cuddle at his side and let him hug her before falling asleep. He didn't know what his feelings meant. He'd have to talk with Pansy. She was much smarter. She would know...

Dudley woke up slowly, enjoying the flowery smell that reached his nose, the slightly ticklish feeling of the long hair that was flying around his face, the warmth of the body that was pressed firmly onto his and the soft something that his hand was cupping. It took him some time to understand what he was feeling. He was spooning with Pansy, smelling and feeling her long hair and her body, while his hand was cupping her... breast! He hurriedly tried to take his hand away, only to find it firmly held in place by Pansy's hand. She seemed to be already awake, judging by her breathing.

"Don't you like to feel me?" she asked him, pressing herself even harder into his large body and keeping his hand on her breast.

"I like it very much, really. I'm just afraid I might react inappropriately or I might offend you. I really like you." It took him a moment to comprehend what he had said.

"I'm not offended by your reaction. It's just natural." She wiggled her bottom against the bulge in his trousers, making Dudley groan in frustration. "I also like it when you touch my tits." She moved his hand under her gown, letting him touch her skin and feel her nipple harden. "I think I'm starting to like you as more than a friend."

Dudley didn't feel like he could properly respond. He wasn't sure he could really understand what she meant, although his body seemed to react in a way he found embarrassing. He was glad she didn't find it inappropriate. Finally, hearing his father go down for breakfast, made his mind start functioning again. "I think it would be safer if I go to my room now, before Mom starts checking on me. We can then sleep for another hour, if you want."

"I can no longer sleep without you," she confessed. "The few nights you had to stay here and not me, I barely slept a wink. Memories and nightmares kept haunting me."

Dudley frowned. "I don't think my parents would like you to stay long and if I keep sneaking into your bed, Mom may react really badly."

"We can spend the nights in my house," she suggested.

"We'll talk about it later," Dudley said, afraid his mother would find them if he didn't return promptly to his room.

He found the door to his room partly open, yet the room was dark enough to make whoever peeked in believe that he was still sleeping. He had even left a pillow under the blanket, looking as if he was still in bed, if someone didn't look too closely. He hoped his mother didn't.

Petunia knocked on his door soon after Vernon left.

"You've been with Pansy the whole night," she stated.

It was not a question, yet an answer was really expected. "Pansy has nightmares since that... fire. She only cuddles to me in order to be able to sleep. We do nothing inappropriate," Dudley said.

"I'm sure you behave as a gentleman should, but does she act like a lady?"

He wanted to retort, 'How would I know the ways a lady acts?' but thought it was inappropriate. "Mum, Pansy's parents are abroad. They didn't expect her to need them before the end of term. She needs somebody and she found me. I'm glad to be there for her in any way she wants me."

Petunia's eyes got wet and she hugged her son. "Oh, Dudikins! You are such a good child! I'm so proud of you!"

She then released him and turned serious again. "Still, if and when you become closer, do take appropriate precautions. I'm sure your father has told you what to do even if they don't teach this at school."

He smiled at his mother. Despite all her defects, he knew she really loved him. "I promise not to make you a grandmother before giving you a daughter-in-law," he said solemnly.

Petunia just smiled tearfully and left the room.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Driving lessons

**6 Driving Lessons**

They went back to the manor after lunch. Dudley was surprised to find that he was feeling there more "at home" than at Privet Drive. He felt more relaxed and more eager to learn about Pansy's world. She found a few introduction books in the library, mostly intended for pre-Hogwarts muggle raised children, which Dudley was eager to read. Pansy was checking other books at the time and Dudley didn't know what she was looking for.

"How long does it take to learn to drive?" Pansy asked Dudley after dinner.

He shrugged. "That depends. Some only need a few weeks while others drag it for months. I assume that it depends on each one's talent and on the instructors."

"Has any of your friends passed the driving test already?"

"Piers got it last summer, just before we had to go into hiding. I think two others have also got it since, but they are at school, so I can't really ask them."

"You have your mobile phone. Can't you call them?"

Dudley shook his head. "I'm not sure any of them has a mobile phone right now, and if they do, I don't have their numbers." He thought for a moment. "I may call their parents though. They should know." He thought a bit more. "Why are you suddenly interested in driving?"

"I thought we may both get our licenses together. If I go to Canada to find my parents, I need to drive my own car, as magical transportation is strictly controlled in Canada and my mother's family lives quite far from any train station or airport. Besides, not having visited Canada since I was a toddler, I can't apparate there even if it was allowed."

"Why do you need me to get a license, though?"

Pansy smiled at him. She knew he wasn't very smart – he had said so himself – but he really tried to become better. "I'd like you to come with me. We both need to be back before the school term starts and I'm not sure I can do all the driving alone. Besides, I need your company, if only for sleeping peacefully at night."

"Well... I'll try to call my friends tomorrow." He wasn't too sure they were still his friends, though, unless they had matured like he had. He was feeling quite bad about some of the things they had done together when they were younger.

"I'd like to visit that mall again," Pansy said. "I need to enlarge my Muggle wardrobe, now that I'm with you. I may need some more clothes for Canada as well, and you may need some too."

They had been together for most of the last month, since they first stumbled into each other, and still Dudley was excited at hearing her stating that she was with him. They were still only cuddling together in bed. He felt there should be more, but if Pansy was content, he wouldn't push her. And he really needed some new clothes. His old ones were too wide for him now.

"There are larger malls with more and better clothes to choose from. Don't you want to try one?" he suggested.

"Larger?" There was a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well, that mall near my parents' house is quite small. Most others are much bigger."

Stopping to think of it, Pansy found it quite logical. Little Whinging was not big and was relatively close to London, the biggest city in Britain. A mall farther from London and closer to a population center would probably be much larger. Still it was overwhelming. Despite her sophistication (and her previous arrogance, she had to admit to herself), she felt humbled by the mere size of what Muggles could do.

"I'd like to visit another mall," she finally said, "but it may take too long to shop in a big mall. I think that that one should do for now. We may go to another once we get our driving licenses."

They visited the mall soon after breakfast. It seemed just as crowded as during Pansy's first visit. It became even more crowded as lunchtime approached. Pansy felt thankful that she had her own pillar of reassurance, her Dudley. He was at her side for all their shopping and seemed to enjoy it. He only refused to go with her into the lingerie department, probably due to his education. She would have liked to tease him a bit there, but she didn't really mind. She was sure she'd had other occasions for innocent teasing, and maybe even not so innocent.

Dudley went to a jewelry shop instead. He couldn't afford most of the rings there, but a simple gold ring with a single diamond was not overly expensive. He wasn't sure why he was buying it. He only felt it was the right thing to do. He put it in his pocket, hoping he would know when and what to do with it.

Pansy was ready to try one of the hamburger chains this time. She didn't find the food too inspiring, but she liked the company. She was also noticing some of the other patrons there. She saw mothers with small children and how they doted on them. She noticed a few young couples who seemed oblivious to the rest of the world and even one old couple who acted just the same. It was really heart-warming.

She looked furtively at Dudley. He seemed more relaxed than he had been the first time they met. Well, so was she, and it was mainly due to him being with her since then. On an impulse, she bent and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

She smiled. "I just felt like it."

He smiled back. "You're welcome to do it again whenever you want to."

As they were finishing their meal, Dudley recognized one of the nearby offices. "I think this is the driving school where Piers took his driving license. He did it really fast. Would you like to check it now?"

Pansy shrugged. "If you think it's good enough..."

They went into that office a few minutes later.

"One of the instructors is currently free. Would you like to take your first lesson with him now?" the clerk asked.

"Sure! Can we both take a sample lesson now?" Dudley thought it was an occasion they shouldn't miss.

"Yes. Just fill the forms while I call him here."

A few minutes later, they were both sitting in a car with Dudley in the driver seat. The instructor gave him the basic explanations and then let him start driving. Dudley felt exhilaration at doing this for the first time. He was also frustrated for not doing well enough, although Pansy was encouraging him. "You're doing fine, really."

She did much worse, when her turn came. Unlike Dudley, who had seen his father drive since early childhood, she had no memories to rely on. Still, by the end of the lesson, she was doing almost as well.

"I see you are both quite talented. I think you can pass the driving test in less than a month, if you take at least three lessons a week," the instructor told them.

"I'm not sure..." Dudley felt like stretching his budget already, especially with that ring residing in his pocket.

"I'll tackle the payment. How much is it?" Pansy intervened. The few weeks with Dudley had taught her enough about Muggle money. She had also visited Gringotts, taking out a very nice sum in pounds without leaving any dent in her vault.

They visited the Dursley home that evening. Petunia was proud of her little Didikins learning to drive. Vernon, grumbling as usual, gave Dudley enough money to cover some of the driving lessons, "but I won't be able to buy you your own car for another year, maybe even longer," he stated.

"That's alright, Mr. Dursley. I'll let him drive mine whenever we're together," Pansy said sweetly.

And she did. She urged Dudley to escort her to some car agencies where she looked at the different cars. At first she thought a small car would do. When Dudley tried to get into one of the small cars on display, it became perfectly clear that her large man needed a larger car. Eventually, Pansy bought a gray medium size car. She wanted a car that would be practical and not too flashy, although she would have really liked to drive a brilliant red sports car. She also had the new car delivered to the gates of her manor.

They were still taking two driving lessons each day. They also spent about two hours each, driving Pansy's car on the grounds of her estate, learning how to deal with unpaved roads, mud covered roads and other obstacles, not usually covered by driving lessons, as Pansy was not sure what kind of roads they would have to tackle in Canada.

Dudley was spending most of his nights at her house. They no longer bothered with sleepwear but had not taken the last step either. Dudley was not going to take any initiative which might offend her, and Pansy felt a bit unsure about her attractiveness, although she could tell that his body found her very desirable.

"I think you are ready for the test," their instructor told them after three intensive weeks.

They took the test the next day. Both got their licenses.

"I think my parents would like to celebrate me getting my driving license," Dudley said.

"Then call them. Whether they want to make a festive dinner or go out with you, they should be ready."

"With **us**," he corrected her. "You've become an important part of my life, Pansy. I don't want to ever lose that."

He never thought he would need so much courage just to say a few words. His mouth felt suddenly dry. What if she refused? What if she said he was still just a Muggle? What if her feelings were quite different?

Dudley fumbled in his pocket, taking out the ring he had bought three weeks earlier. "Pansy, it had taken me quite a long time to understand what I feel. I only knew I wanted you to become an important part of my life and stay that way. I finally understand that I love you. Will you give me the honor to become my wife, after we both finish our studies? I..."

Pansy didn't let him speak any more. "Yes, Dudley, I've also grown to love you. I can't see myself without you. I'll gladly become your wife and bear your children. I love you."

The old Pansy would have never said such words. She would have nodded and said "yes" at most, but now she grabbed Dudley and snogged him for all her worth, her tears running freely. She only glanced at the ring some time later. It wasn't as elegant as she had seen on some of her class mates, but it was a token of love, and she cherished it for that.

They visited the Dursleys that evening. Vernon had a late business meeting, so dining out was out of the question, but Petunia was just as glad to show her cooking talents and prepare a festive dinner for four. She was also the first to notice the ring, almost as soon as the youngsters stepped in. She considered it a good cause for celebration as well.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Canada

**7 Canada**

"We should soon take a flight to Canada. I need a Passport, though. Do you have one?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, Dad had them ready in case we needed to leave Britain during the war, although he has never acknowledged the magical world."

"I need one as well, if we're going to use Muggle transportation. I don't have any Muggle documents, though, except for my driving license. Will that suffice when applying for a passport?"

Dudley turned apologetic. "I don't know. Dad handled all that for me, as I was under age. Yet I'm sure you can find some magical way to get one. You have a ministry, don't you?"

Pansy grimaced. "I'm not sure what's left of it after the war, and I don't think it ever handled passports anyway." She thought a bit and added, "Maybe the Goblins would know. I'll ask at Gringotts."

She visited the bank the next day. Dudley tagged along, quite curious about Goblins. Once they reached Gringotts, he felt quite frightened at the sight of the armed guards. As strong as he was, he doubted he would have had a chance against any of them, even without their magic, despite them being much smaller than him. When looking at them he felt like they were predators and he was their prey. He didn't like that feeling.

Dudley was quite glad to leave the bank about an hour later. Pansy was now the proud holder of a new British Passport, legally procured by the bank under the authority given to it by the British Crown.

They almost bumped into Harry. "Dudley! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Harry. We've just been at Gringotts. Those Goblins look real frightening!"

"We?" Harry looked quickly between Dudley and Pansy. "I didn't think you'd stay together."

"We're engaged now. I proposed to Pansy and she agreed. We're going to Canada to find her parents." Dudley looked very proud.

"Well, cousin, Pansy, you're really surprising me. Congratulations! Did you tell your parents?"

Pansy spoke now. "We told them we were engaged. Your aunt was the first to spot my ring." She put her hand forward to show it to Harry. "We didn't tell them I'm a witch, though."

Harry grimaced. "I don't want to be nearby when they find out." He shook hands with them both. "Sorry to leave you now, but I have a meeting in a few minutes. Will I see you at school, Pansy?"

"Of course. I still need to graduate, just like you."

"Fine. See you then."

The next evening, Pansy was studying the map of Canada which they had bought the previous day at a mall. "I'm not yet sure where we need to go. Like most magical dwellings, my grandparents' address is kept secret. I need to invoke some family magic to recall the address. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to tell you. While we are engaged, I do not think it is recognized by magic, not being a proper betrothal."

"You may not be able to tell me the address, but I hope you can still tell me where we need our flight to land, so I can book the flight." They were in Dudley's room at home and he had the phone book open at the section of travel agents. "We also need to discuss the car," he added reluctantly. "Most rental agencies require the driver to be at least twenty-one with three years driving experience. I'm not sure we can even rent a car."

Pansy dismissed his worries. "We shall buy a car. It may even turn more cost-effective, as we're probably going to drive thousands of miles and keep the car for more than a month. Once we sell it, at the end of our journey, we'll get most of our money back."

It still took Pansy two more days to find the address. As expected, she couldn't tell it to Dudley, but she could show him the general area on a map of Canada. It was north of Calgary. "I'll be able to direct you for most of our way, but I'll need to be the one driving the car for the last section of the road, as I won't be able to tell you. Sorry, that's how this magic works."

"That's fine with me, as long as we're together."

It was the first airplane flight for both of them. Dudley had never left the British Isle before. Pansy had been to the Continent a few times, but had always used magical transportation.

"It's huge!" she whispered in awe as they reached Heathrow. The runways seemed to go forever and the terminal building was just immense. It surely was larger than Hogwarts, although not really elegant. She would have been in awe of the large electronic boards that displayed flight data, and those displaying commercial ads, had she not seen similar boards in the malls she had visited with Dudley. It was still all mind numbing, making her realize how little most magical folks knew about Muggles. She estimated the mere number of people inside the terminal to be much larger than all the current magical population of Britain, probably even if counting all sentient magical creatures as well.

Dudley was not as impressed. He had already seen this and other airports on TV and knew what to expect and how to act. He checked the huge boards and directed Pansy to the right queue, passing check-in and security and then passport control. Her Gringotts produced passport posed no problem at all.

"These corridors are really wide," Pansy commented as they were walking towards the boarding gate.

"They need to accommodate several flights landing or taking off almost at once, each carrying a few hundred passengers," he explained. Pansy tried the calculations. Three landings contained about twice the number of passengers compared to Hogwarts' population, all needing to reach the exit gates. Now the corridors seemed barely adequate.

She still liked the moving walkways. They reminded her of the moving stairs to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. She'd only visited there once, but she remembered the experience.

Pansy had insisted on the best seats, especially after learning that the flight to Calgary would take about nine hours. Dudley thought the price difference was too high, but Pansy thought nothing of it, and she was paying. They bought first class tickets.

Pansy had never seen an airplane up close. As they approached the boarding gate, she became aware of the airplanes seen through the windows and their sizes, compared to the people near them. She was somewhat reminded of the dragons she had seen during fourth year, but none was as big as the airplane she was approaching.

"How do they fly?" she asked worriedly.

"There is a very good scientific explanation of how it works, but I've never paid it much attention," Dudley confessed. "Still, thousands of airplanes crossing the sky each day are evidence enough that it works quite right, I think."

Pansy smiled nervously. It was at such times, when she was stressed, that she feared her old self would be manifested. She would hate it to happen, but she wasn't sure she could control it. Luckily, Dudley's presence, holding hands with her, was soothing enough.

She was actually disappointed by the first-class seats. While comfortable, as expected, they kept them too far apart from each other. She would have rather sat closer to Dudley, let him hug her, put her head on his wide chest... At least they could still hold hands. She felt frightened during takeoff. The noise was almost intolerable and the stress of being in such a closed box, no matter how large it was, made her thankful that she was still able to control her magic. Yet the noise subsided a few minutes later and they could use their personal viewing systems and earphones. Dudley suggested one of the light comedies and she immersed herself in the movie, trying to ignore the emptiness outside her window.

They both fell asleep after a while, enjoying the convenience of first-class seats. She was still having some nightmares when not hugged by Dudley, but not during the flight, thankfully.

A taxi took them from the airport to a luxury hotel in the city, where they shared a room. "Tomorrow we're going to buy a car," Pansy said, "but right now, all I want is to cuddle with you and relax." She still made sure to cast the contraceptive spell before going to bed, yet they only cuddled in bed before falling asleep.

"We need some warmer clothes," Pansy said as they left the hotel after breakfast. The morning air was quite chilly, despite it being midsummer, and as they were heading north, much colder weather was to be expected. A shopping strip nearby promised to fulfill their needs.

"There's a used car agency across the street," Pansy noted as they were finishing their initial shopping.

"Are you sure you want to buy a used car? It may be more trouble than it's worth." Dudley was very reluctant.

"Look at the sign, just left of the large U. Do you see anything?"

"Just some plain yellow paint. Why?"

"I see a wand moving, pointing at the text and emitting sparks. There is some magic in work here. I want to check this, at least. Let me do all the talking, please."

Dudley smiled. He would have done the same anyway. He didn't consider himself smart enough to negotiate buying a used car.

"We have a dispute," Pansy said to the agent – the only person there. "My fiancé sees just a plain yellow paint near that large U, but I see something else. Who is right?"

The man smiled. "Welcome to the only magical car retailer in this part of Canada. How can I really help you?"

Dudley didn't understand much of the conversation Pansy had with the car dealer. They mentioned charms and spells and runes. He was just content that Pansy could make head and tails of it. When they left the place, driving a seemingly plain old Dodge, whose red color looked quite faded, Dudley was pleased that it all went well.

Back in their room, Pansy told him, "That car we bought can go for thousands of miles without refueling, as it works mainly on magic. It only needs the regular motor to cover up the magical qualities and to power the electrical lights and the radio. You would like to listen to some music on the road, won't you?"

They spent the afternoon revising their planned route according to information they got from the car dealer. They had a nice dinner at a local pub and retired early to bed.

Dudley thought she wanted to go early on the road. Pansy had different ideas. "Dudley, I thought I could wait until we met my parents before becoming fully yours, but I can wait no longer. Will you take me now?"

Dudley didn't even need to answer. He just hugged her tighter and let their bodies react. After spending so many frustrating nights, refraining from doing what came naturally, it was a real blessing, knowing that whatever he would do with her was fine. He kissed her and caressed her and let his hands roam her body in places he had been reluctant to touch before. Pansy responded in a similar way, making him gasp at her boldness a few times. When they finally united, it was fierce and tender and just wonderful. Dudley had seen enough magazines to know what was expected of him and made sure that his fiancée reached her peak just before him. When they finally collapsed of exhaustion, after another fabulous uniting, they fell asleep, still connected.

"I think we need to take a good shower," Pansy told him, after a long good-morning kiss.

Dudley was a bit alarmed seeing some reddish spots on the sheets. "Have I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, silly. You've only taken my virginity. It barely hurt, but there was some blood. I'll clean it before we leave. Let's shower now."

He was still worried. He could see that she walked a bit differently, as if her thighs hurt, but he didn't want to ask stupid questions. After showering together, that almost turned into another love-making session, she seemed to walk normally again.

They dressed silently. Pansy waved her wand at the bed, making the sheets clean, and then at their luggage, making all their stuff pack itself nicely. She then cast another spell that lightened their luggage without making it too light. Dudley carried it easily to their car, but had a hotel employee touched any of their suitcases, he would had not become suspicious.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Parents

**8 Parkinson Parents**

It took them four days of driving. Being new drivers, they didn't dare drive for too long and took many breaks. Even the magically enhanced car needed an alert driver. They changed position every two hours, so none of them would become too tired. They stopped for lunch and also had some snog-breaks. Pansy even tried to do more than that at one secluded place, but it was too cold outside and the car proved less than suitable for such activity. They retired early to bed in whatever lodging they found on the way, but fell asleep quite late, after enjoying each other for hours.

It was the afternoon of the fourth day. Dudley was driving for less than an hour when Pansy said, "I need to drive now. I can no longer instruct you as we are getting closer."

About an hour later they arrived at the gate of what looked like a large ranch, yet the gate was closed. A surveillance camera was mounted on a pole a short distance from the gate and there was an intercom at the side of the gate with a large "Press Here" sign above it.

Pansy opened the window and pressed the button. A stern female voice sounded a moment later. "Who is it?"

"Good afternoon. I'm Pansy Parkinson, daughter of Albert and Jenny Parkinson. I believe at least one of them is staying here," Pansy answered as politely as she could.

"You are not alone, are you?" the voice asked.

"I'm accompanied by my fiancé, Mr. Dudley Dursley, who's helped me with everything."

"Fine, you may come in. Wait for the gate to open fully before driving in."

The large gate started opening outward slowly. Pansy closed the window and waited for the gate to open fully before driving slowly into the enclosed area. Dudley looked back. The gate was closing quite swiftly behind them. As he turned his gaze forward, he was surprised to see a very different view than the one he had seen from the other side of the gate.

The house they were approaching was not a semi-rundown farm house, as seen from the road. It was a large and elegant mansion house, much larger than the Parkinson Manor. It seemed to be more solidly built and had much smaller windows and tall slanting roofs. Dudley thought these had something to do with the climate, though he wasn't sure what.

Two uniformed servants opened the door and waited in front of it. Pansy stopped the car a few paces in front of the door. One of the servants came closer and Dudley recognized it as a house elf. It opened the driver's door while the other opened the passenger's door. "Welcome to Palmer's Manor," they greeted the youngsters. "Please go in at once. We shall bring your luggage in and park the car in the garage."

Despite the shining sun, the air was very cold and the wind was biting. Both youngsters were more than glad to go in and close the door behind them.

Another house elf was waiting there for their overcoats. It then motioned them forward, past the entrance hall and into the main hall of the house. Dudley looked around. The style was quite different than the one of Pansy's home, but it was just as rich. Many paintings lined the walls. About half of them were magical.

A door on the other side of the hall was opened and Dudley heard footsteps running before he noticed the woman in a long dress rushing in. With just a single glance, it was clear that she was related to Pansy. They had the same facial features, the same hair color and the same curvy figure.

"Pansy!" the older woman cried as she hugged the younger one in a tight hug and kissed her forehead. Pansy responded with just as tight a hug. Dudley noticed some wetness in her eyes as well. The two women stayed that way for a long moment, before the elder opened her arms and held Pansy at arm's length, looking attentively at her.

"You look great!" she said. "I was afraid of what that war could have done to you, but now you seem to be more mature and much happier than before." Her glance moved around, resting on Dudley. "Is he the reason for your happiness?" she asked in subdued tone. Dudley could still hear it.

"Mom, I want to introduce you to my dear fiancé, Dudley Dursley. He is a Muggle, but as he's Harry Potter's cousin, he knows quite a bit about the magical world." She turned to Dudley now. "Dudley, this is my mother, Lady Jenny Parkinson née Palmer."

Dudley intended to shake hands with the woman, but she raised her hand and he was reminded of the proper etiquette. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand, as expected. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Parkinson,"

"That's very polite of you, young man, but if I've heard correctly, then you're going to soon be my son-in-law, so you may just call me 'Mom'," she replied, some mischief evident in her voice.

"Sure, La... Mom," Dudley replied, his face turning red.

"Where's Dad?" Pansy asked.

"He'd only arrived here about two months ago, having lost a lot of weight on the way, which I don't mind too much, and looking almost starved. He's been recuperating nicely under my mom's supervision. He's with my Dad now, checking the stables. He would have waited here had he known you would arrive today."

"And how is Gran?"

"Waiting her turn for a kiss," an older voice replied from the other side of the room.

"Granny!" Pansy all but jumped to hug her grandmother tightly. The older woman, who was wearing a simple dress and an apron, as if she had just left the kitchen, hugged Pansy just as tight. "My little baby," she murmured quietly, "you're quite a woman now."

Pansy let herself enjoy the hug a bit longer before turning around to introduce Dudley. "Gran, this is..."

"Yes, I've heard. Welcome, dear. You may also call me Gran. Even my husband does that." She then hugged Dudley tightly. "If you ever hurt my baby..." she whispered in his ear.

"I'll never hurt her if I have anything to say about it!" he promised in a whisper as well.

"That's my boy!" she said, releasing him from the hug. Dudley was thankful. Although not a large woman, her hug was quite powerful.

Dudley recalled Pansy telling him that her grandparents used to come for a visit about once a year, before Voldemort's return. They only urged her family to move to Canada since.

They were soon seated at a low table, sipping some hot tea. The elder women asked Pansy about her time at school during the war and how magical Britain was doing after the war, but refrained from asking about Dudley and about their relationship. He had a feeling they were expecting these questions would be asked once her father joined them.

Mr. Palmer and Mr. Parkinson came home about an hour later. They were surprised to find guests and delighted to see Pansy. Albert Parkinson, a tall wide man who seemed a bit too slim, hugged his daughter tightly. "I'm so glad you managed to escape unharmed! You must tell me everything about the battle of Hogwarts, but first let me look at you."

He held Pansy at arm's length and looked her over, making her blush a little. "You look well. I can see that you're also happy. May I assume this is due to the young man at your side?"

"Yes, Dad. This is Dudley Dursley, my fiancé. He's a muggle and Harry Potter's cousin and we love each other very much."

Albert smiled and looked at Dudley. "He's not too skinny, I see." He then let go of his daughter, walked to Dudley, and shook his hand. "Glad to meet you. Anybody that can make my little girl so happy must have something good in him."

"Glad to meet you, sir. Pansy was quite worried about you until we arrived here. She wasn't sure if you made it here or were still stuck somewhere."

"I made it, alright, although there were times I almost gave up."

Gran intervened. "Dinner time! You may talk after you eat, but now – let's all have dinner!"

Dudley felt at home. He was actually surprised to be accepted so easily into the family. Nobody even suggested to put him in a guest room. They all seemed to expect him and Pansy to share a bed. As much as he enjoyed the warm reception, he was also a bit worried. Won't they have additional expectations from him, ones he would not be able to satisfy?

Yet his worries seemed unbased. He joined the men at inspecting the farm, learned to ride a horse and found out that Gran was muggle-born. Pansy seemed to get even more attractive to him now, engulfed in her family's love. She was also more passionate during love making, something to which he certainly didn't object.

Pansy told her family all she knew about the war, either from personal experience or from what she heard from other, mainly from Harry and Hermione. Even Dudley was able to clear a few points.

He was not so glad to tell about his family, though. "We've been awful. My parents were forced to keep Harry, but they never wanted to, making me act cruelly as well. I repented my deeds after he saved me from dementors, when we were fifteen, and only became closer to him after the war; after meeting Pansy, actually."

"He fought dementors at fifteen?" Albert asked.

"It was actually a few days before his birthday, not that anybody bothered to celebrate it. He made some silvery animal come and get rid of those dreadful creatures."

"You mean to tell me that he produced a full corporeal patronus at that age?"

"Dad, he taught others how to do it only a few months later, and most succeeded, as far as I know," Pansy intervened.

"Are you in good relations with him now?" Albert asked.

Dudley answered. "I believe we are. We had lunch together several times and he asked for my phone number, so he could stay in touch. We got quite busy after the funerals, getting our driving license and making preparation for this trip, and I believe he's been just as busy, after spending almost a year on the run. I'm not sure I'll get a chance to meet him before returning to school, but Pansy will see him at Hogwarts, I believe."

Time passed quickly. "We need to go back soon," Pansy informed her family. "We both need to return to school and finish our education. Dudley was hiding with his family during most of the school year and Hogwarts didn't teach much either."

"You should then go back in time to get ready for school. We shall stay a bit longer here," Jenny said. "This place seems to improve your father's health and I'm enjoying staying a bit longer with my family. We'll come home as soon as it becomes really cold here – usually at the beginning of October."

It took them only two days to drive back. Both were now more experienced as drivers and they no longer felt the urgency to stop for a snog every so often. Pansy sold the car back to the same used car agency, getting most of her money back. They still had a day to spend in Calgary, buying souvenirs before flying back home.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Back to School

**9 Back to School**

The flight back was uneventful. Pansy took Dudley to the Manor by side-along apparition and they spent the night together. Her house-elf gave her the Hogwarts letter which had arrived during their voyage. Dudley assumed he had a similar letter from his school at his parents' house.

"Can I escort you for your school shopping?" he asked Pansy.

"Of course!" she smiled at him. Despite having passed through Diagon Alley a few times, Dudley had not visited any of the shops and she knew how much he wanted to.

"We must still go to your house first. Your mother is waiting," she reminded him.

Dudley felt ashamed that he hadn't really missed his parents. He had used his mobile phone to keep his mother from worrying too much, but he wasn't looking forward to the interrogation about the trip to Canada, which she would surely subject him to. He was also finding it more and more difficult to hide the fact that Pansy was a witch. He dreaded letting it slip, yet he was sure this would happen eventually, and not too far in the future.

They used the car to reach Privet Drive. It wasn't very far, really – less than two hours on the road. "I can apparate us both, but your mother may become suspicious of not knowing how I come and go, especially since she knows about the magical world," Pansy said.

Petunia welcomed them both with hugs and kisses before looking them over. "You both look wonderful! This trip has done you good, I'm sure," she said. "How are your parents?"

"They're going to spend a few more weeks in Canada, until the weather there becomes too cold."

"Will you let me know when they come home? We need to meet them now that you're engaged."

Dudley really hoped this could wait for some time. "We're not going to get married until next summer. Why hurry?"

Petunia smiled at him as if he was a small child. "Wedding preparations take time, you know. I'm sure her parents would like a fancy wedding for their only daughter."

"I was actually thinking of a very modest wedding with only the parents and a handful of close family and friends – less than ten total," Pansy noted.

"Have you talked with your parents about it?"

"Not yet. We both still need to finish school before setting the date, you know. Besides, we can just live together until we want children."

This was not the kind of answer Petunia was expecting from a well-bred, high-class young woman and her shock was visible.

"Why, have you not lived with your husband before getting married? I know you had Dudley less than a year after your wedding," Pansy commented.

Petunia changed colors. She couldn't deny the facts, even if she would have liked to. She just nodded and turned to make some tea, grateful that she had an excuse to not show her face until it returned to its normal color.

As expected, Dudley found a letter from Smelting. It was practically identical to the one he got a year earlier and he already had most of the items on the list. He only needed to buy two books, which were different than the previous list, and update his school wardrobe.

Pansy didn't need much either. She only needed the books for Muggle Studies and for DADA, as these were not really taught by the Carrows. She didn't need a wardrobe update either, as her measurements had stabilized about two years earlier.

Dudley enjoyed accompanying Pansy for her shopping. He could never have enough of the fascinating views seen at Diagon Alley, although he was no longer overwhelmed by them. Pansy repaid by accompanying him for his shopping. The muggle world was still fascinating for her, despite the months she had already spent in it.

The last day of the summer vacation never came so quickly. The two lovers decided to spend the whole day together in Pansy's manor.

"I'll miss you," Dudley told her.

"I'll miss you too, and I don't know how to keep in touch with you. Owls will be too conspicuous at your school and I can't use the cellular phone at Hogwarts. Well, maybe Hermione can help me with that."

"Are you friends with Hermione?" Dudley wondered.

"We've been practically enemies before the war. I never though I would associate with her. Now she seems to be much closer and I really hope we can become friends. Well, I never thought I'll fall in love with a muggle, and Harry Potter's cousin, to boot."

"I never thought I'd fall in love with a witch either, especially considering my parents, yet here I am, planning to marry one." Dudley smiled, love shining in his eyes.

"Can I come and visit you at school during weekends? You'll need to show me where it is, though, before I can do it."

"We can drive there." Dudley no longer had any hesitations about driving, after having driven so much in Canada.

"Do we have enough time to do it now?"

Dudley glanced at his watch. "Sure! It only takes about an hour driving from here."

After they parked near the Smelting High School, Pansy took a good look at all the side alleys, eventually finding a place which seemed secluded enough to allow apparition with minimum risk of discovery. Dudley also confirmed that it wasn't used by students to hide, as it housed mainly trash bins of various sizes, giving off a very unpleasant smell.

"So, if you don't mind the odor that may stick a bit, I can visit you almost every weekend," Pansy smiled.

"I'll love it!"

They parted in front of 4 Privet Drive, both feeling a bit down.

Dudley found it difficult to fall asleep alone in his bed, after becoming accustomed to Pansy's constant presence at his side. Although it had been merely hours, he already missed her badly.

Platform 9¾ was much quieter than normal. Pansy missed some of the excited noise. She couldn't say she missed some of her classmates, though. Among the boys, only Malfoy arrived, looking extremely subdued. His arrogance was gone completely and he seemed hesitant whenever somebody passed close to him. Most of the girls arrived, though, with Millicent being the exception. Pansy wasn't surprised. Millicent was the worst student in their class. She would have been sent away long before, if it wasn't for Snape. Now, without her protector and with her family name disgraced, she had no reason to come to Hogwarts.

Yet Pansy was looking for other faces. Her eyes landed on a group of reporters. They were surrounding a young man with black hair and green eyes, who seemed to be extremely annoyed. She didn't think much as she made her way to Harry's side. "Please leave Lord Potter alone!" she said in an authoritative tone. "He will give interviews when he will feel it was right, not a moment earlier!"

Harry seemed both surprised and thankful for her interference. Some reporters weren't easily deterred, though. "What authority do you have to say this?" one asked.

Pansy didn't have to think. "I'm his public relations manager. If you need to know anything about Lord Potter, you should contact me first."

As if to emphasize her words, she grabbed Harry's arm and led him to the nearest compartment in the train.

"Thank you, Ms. Parkinson," Harry said to her.

"No need for thanks, although you really seem to need some help in your public relations. And please call me just Pansy. After all, we're going to be related soon."

Harry smiled reluctantly, some surprise evident in his expression. "Dudley proposed?"

Pansy showed him her ring. "Well, that looks serious," Harry said. "Do his parents know you're a witch?"

"We didn't dare tell them until now. Your aunt is quite smart, though. I won't be surprised if she suspects it."

"Well, that can be really interesting."

"Will you stand by us if we need it?" Pansy wasn't so sure about it, despite her ameliorating relations with Harry.

"I will, although I'm not sure I can help much, considering how much they hate me." His bitterness was evident.

"I don't think your aunt hates you. There's something else there, something I don't yet know."

They were interrupted as Hermione and Ron came into the compartment. Ron's expression turned furious as he saw Pansy, but a sharp gesture from Hermione made him shut his mouth before he had a chance to say anything.

Hermione hugged Harry, as usual, and then turned to Pansy. "I wasn't sure if you'll join us this year. I've heard rumors you left the country."

"Dudley and I went to visit my parents and my grandparents in Canada, but we both need to complete our formal education," Pansy explained.

"So, you're still together?"

"And intending to make it for the rest of our lives." Pansy showed her ring to Hermione, who gasped in surprise.

"I would have never thought you'd marry a muggle!"

"Neither would I," Pansy agreed, "yet here I am, engaged to Harry's cousin."

This was too much for Ron to keep quiet. "You're engaged to that pig?"

He knew immediately he was in trouble, as both girls turned to face him with cold fury in their eyes. For a moment, Pansy looked and acted just the way she had been before the war. "For your information: my fiancé is a big and strong man, not a pig. If you ever insult him again, I'm going to turn you into a pig."

"Sorry! Please forgive me. It's just that the only time I saw him he really looked and acted... that way."

"He came to give last honors to Fred," Harry said quietly, "and so did Pansy."

Mentioning Fred was like an icy shower for Ron. His face turned sombre and his eyes became dull. "Sorry. I was in no state to notice anybody at that time."

Their conversation continued. Ron overcame his dark mood after a while and joined it. Seeing Hermione accept Pansy made him accept her presence as well, although reluctantly.

Pansy's association with Potter seemed to be the hottest topic for the first week of school. The two former enemies seemed to be on very good terms with each other. They could be seen doing homework together, usually with Hermione as well, or just talking amiably. Ginny didn't understand at first. She thought Pansy had stolen Harry from her, until Hermione told her, "She's engaged to Harry's cousin and is trying to learn some more about his family and about the muggle way of life in general."

"Why isn't Harry with me, then?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, you've parted after Dumbledore's funeral. I know he likes you, but not as a girlfriend. He prefers to see you as a little sister." Ginny frowned. "Well, maybe not so little, but still a sister, not a lover."

"But why?" Ginny was almost whining.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't think even he knows why. Human beings are quite complex, you know, and the way Pansy has changed is just another indication of that."

/\/\/\/\/\

The first weekend, immediately after breakfast, Pansy apparated to Smelting as soon as she left Hogwarts grounds. The secluded ally seemed even more deserted than when first seen, and she had no problem reaching the Smelting entrance, where she asked to see Mr. Dudley Dursley.

She needed to wait a few minutes, yet Dudley came running. "I didn't expect you so early," he smiled at her.

"I missed you," she said plainly. "I came here as soon as I could, and you know that traveling my way doesn't take long."

"I missed you too. I'm glad you came early. Do you have any plan?"

Pansy shrugged. "Just being with you." She then smiled seductively, "We may find a hotel room in town and..."

He hugged her tightly. "No need to bother. I have my own room here and am allowed to bring in visitors, as I'm of-age already. We only need to be discreet."

Pansy smiled happily. Dudley led her on a short tour of the Smelting school and grounds, before inviting her to his private room. Pansy used her wand to silence the door and the walls. She then turned it to his bed, making it wide enough for two.

They skipped lunch, preferring to bask in each-other's company in lieu of eating. They only left his room shortly before dinner. Dudley accompanied her out and they shared a long kiss before Pansy grabbed her wand and disappeared.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 In-Laws

**10 In-Laws**

Petunia was watching her favorite soap opera when the phone rang. She tried to ignore it. Most phone campaigns would not keep ringing if she didn't answer, yet the ringing persisted. Sighing, she rose form her couch and lifted the handset. "Good morning, Petunia Dursley speaking."

"Oh, good morning. I'm Jenny Parkinson, Pansy's mother. I though we could get to know each other even before the official meeting. What do you think?"

Petunia didn't need to think it over. "That's fine with me. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could meet in London. I know a small Café near Selfridges, which serves delicious little cakes. If you agree, I can meet you there, say... tomorrow morning? We may even go some cloth shopping together."

"Yes, tomorrow is alright. Where exactly is that coffee shop?"

She missed most of that episode, but she didn't mind too much, as that meeting was now her main concern. She checked her wardrobe and frowned at what she saw. Nothing seemed to fit the occasion. Two hours later, after visiting the nearest mall, she had two more suits in her wardrobe and several shirts, blouses and skirts. She spent the afternoon at the hairdresser and in the beauty parlor. She was adamant to make the best impression possible.

She had no difficulty spotting Mrs. Parkinson – she looked like an older version of her daughter and was already seated at a corner table when she arrived. "Have you been waiting long?" she asked.

"I've just arrived about two minutes ago," the elegant woman replied. "Jenny Parkinson, but you may call me Jen."

"Petunia Dursley. My husband sometimes call me Pet, as did my sister when we were very young."

"You have a sister?"

Petunia's face hardened. "She died about seventeen years ago. Killed in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Petunia noticed that Jenny didn't seem surprised. Had Dudley told her about that? What else had he told, she wondered uneasily. "Were you close?"

"We were very close as children, but unfortunately, we drifted apart when she went to a boarding school. She then married and we didn't get a chance to become close again."

Jenny nodded understandingly. "I grew up with two brothers but I've never felt close to any of them. Well growing up in a farm does seem different than growing in a town or a city."

"You grew up in a farm?" Petunia wasn't sure what to make of this new information.

"My parents own a large farm in Canada, where I grew up, and are still living there. I only moved to Britain when Pansy was almost two years old. I still prefer living in the country. Our house is quite far from any urban area and is surrounded by fields and forests, reminding me of my childhood."

"Is your husband from Canada as well?"

"No. He is from an old English family. We met when he spent a vacation in Canada and he then decided to stay and finish his studies there."

Although they refrained from mentioning Magic, each for different reasons, and didn't go too deep into personal matters, Petunia's suspicion was rising. Something about Jenny seemed to suggest magic, just as she felt about Pansy. Living almost a year among magical people made her more attentive to some minor details that could tell them apart. She didn't really resent Magic, as her husband did; she was just extremely jealous of that ability and frustrated at not having it, unlike her sister. Eventually she decided to act on her suspicions without revealing anything, in case she was wrong. "Is Pansy attending a school named Hogwarts?"

Jenny seemed a bit surprised, yet she recovered nicely. "Yes. Have you heard about it?"

Petunia sighed. "Both my sister and my nephew were there," she admitted reluctantly. Then she thought that Dudley had probably told Pansy about his family, so she added, "My sister, Lilly, was married to James Potter. Her son, Harry, stayed with us until last summer."

She watched Jenny as she talked, noticing that Jenny seemed to already know.

"So, you raised Harry Potter, the hero who defeated the Dark Lord?"

Petunia felt quite bad about how her family had treated Harry. "I can't claim any credit for the way he turned to be. I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't do much for him since he came to live with us."

Jenny got interested. Pansy and Dudley didn't elaborate about his childhood. Dudley only said that he had not been in good relations with his cousin. Now she thought she could learn some more. "Why?"

Petunia sighed. This could really make a bad impression, but she could no longer hide the truth she had tried to deny even to herself. "I'd been jealous of Lily since we found out her magical ability, and it turned to resentment, which carried on the her son. I'm fascinated by magic and afraid of it. My husband thinks of it as some abnormality, as it actually is, in a way, like all features that only a small minority possesses, only he thinks anything out of normal is freakish. He can't tolerate anything which he considers not normal. His opinion, along with my resentment, caused us to treat Harry badly. Luckily, Dudley had grown up to form his own opinion."

Jenny nodded understandingly. "So, how do you feel about Pansy?"

Petunia smiled now. "I like her, although I suspected she was magical for quite some time. I think she has good influence on Dudley and they really love each other. I only dread Vernon's reaction when he finds out."

"Maybe we should make sure he doesn't find out?"

Petunia shook her head. "He will, eventually. Some guests at the wedding, your house, the grandchildren, when they'll come – something will make him notice, and then hell will break loose. We must think of a way to make him learn about it without exploding."

Jenny thought for a moment. "I don't have any idea right now, but I'll give it some thought, as I'm sure you will. We still have time before they set the date and we don't need an official meeting of the two families before that. Let's hope we can find a solution before the time comes."

Both women felt better with the secrets revealed. Jenny didn't seem to mind that Petunia was muggle, and Petunia felt relieved for not being judged for her past. Yet Petunia had another question nagging in her mind. It wasn't very polite, but she felt she needed to know. She still tried to phrase it as politely as possible. "I've heard that most magical families are not very welcoming to people without magic. Yet Dudley seems to have felt no opposition to his relations with Pansy. Is that normal now?"

"Unfortunately, you are right. Prejudice against anybody who is different is more evident in the British magical circles than in most other places. My husband really comes from an old conservative family, yet my mother is like your sister in that – she is a first generation witch. Her parents were muggles – people who possess no magic. It took my husband some time to readjust his views after he met my family, but he now understands how wrong his ideas at that time were."

Both felt they were coming closer. They now had a common goal – to make the young couple happy.

/\/\/\/\/\

Jenny called Petunia a few days later. "I thought about how to handle your husband. Based on what you told me and what I learned from Dudley and Pansy, I don't think that a gradual disclosure would work. I think that having him confront all of it at once has better chances. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. Vernon has a problem with blood pressure and is also taking some medicines for the heart. Being overweight tasks his health quite a bit, yet he refuses to eat healthier or exercise. I'm afraid such a surprise may be too much for him."

Jenny thought for a moment. "My husband also used to be quite fat. His time on the run and the time spent at my parents' farm did wonders to his health, and he's now exercising daily. We could convince Vernon to join, I believe."

This made Petunia smile. "It just may work. Can we meet somewhere and discuss it?"

"I can come to your house in a few minutes, if you like," Jenny offered.

"Fine, just make sure nobody notices you appearing 'out of the blue'. People may become suspicious."

"I know. I'll use a taxi."

Petunia was quite sure that her house would seem lowly to the rich lady, yet she knew it was clean and tidy. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She just changed to a more elegant dress, yet something still suitable for home. She barely finished re-applying her makeup when the doorbell rang.

Jenny surprised Petunia by being clad in only a jeans suit and a simple blouse. Her hair was let down and tied in a loose pony-tail. She looked almost as young as her daughter.

"So, this is where Harry Potter grew up," Jenny said, almost against her better judgment.

"Not exactly," Petunia replied. "Our house was burned completely during the war and was then magically restored, yet not perfectly. Some of the minor details were not restored, but it didn't really matter. Vernon didn't seem to notice and he wouldn't even listen when we were told about this. He chose to believe that it stayed intact."

"It is a rather nice house for a small family," Jenny commented, "and you seem to keep it in tight control."

"I had to," Petunia smiled. "How else could I live with two young boys?"

Jenny decided not to comment. She had already learned how different the two boys had been treated, yet it was too early in this developing relationship to tackle problematic issues, except the one they planned to discuss.

Petunia offered to sit in the living room, but Jenny suggested the kitchen, preferring the less formal setting. With tea and biscuits, they first chatted idly, before reaching the main topic.

"Albert was quite athletic when I first met him, but once we returned to England, he started handling his business, which means he was sitting most of the time. Yet he kept eating just like before. Luckily, he's a tall man, so he didn't seem too fat, but three years ago, after hearing that The Dark Lord returned, he became a compulsive eater. That's much better than a compulsive drinker, but it manifested in his waistline becoming way too big. He lost most of it when he ran away to join me in Canada, and living in the farm since helped him regain an athletic shape, not as slim as when he was younger. Back in England, he is determined to keep in shape. He's subscribed to a health club and trains at least twice a week. He also started planning to build an exercise room at home."

"Well, Vernon was never slim. Even before our wedding he was quite wide, yet tall enough not to seem fat. He keeps asking for food like a growing teenager and Dudley was also eating too much at times. Dudley was forced to lose weight at school, and he also started exercising. He's not slim, you know, but now most of the fat was replaced by muscles. I'd like Vernon to do the same."

Jenny thought for a moment. "We can't force him, but we may set a meeting at some restaurant. Albert is one of the shareholders of Grunning, so Vernon will probably accept the offer to exercise with him. By the time we decide to tell him the truth, at least his body will be ready."

Their plan worked nicely. Vernon didn't dare to order more food than Albert, not wanting to seem gluttonous, and was very impressed when invited to join Albert in his training. By mid winter, they were becoming quite good friends.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Why don't you come to spend Christmas with us? Although the children are not married yet, we are practically family now," Jenny asked.

They were meeting in another restaurant now. Vernon had reluctantly left half of every serving on his plate. He liked his new physique but he still loved food just the same. His wife seemed also pleased, giving him smaller portions at home as well, although still much larger than she ate.

"You need to give us your address," Vernon said.

"Just let Dudley drive. He's already visited a few times and he certainly knows how to drive, after driving long distance in Canada," Albert suggested.

Vernon seemed a bit upset at the idea, but said nothing. He was really proud of his son now. Dudley was studying very seriously, getting much better grades than before, maybe even good enough to attend university.

/\/\/\/\/\

Vernon understood why he couldn't get the address as they approached their destination. The country road didn't seem to have a name. Every few miles there was a narrower road connecting to it, probably just the access way to a farm, a manor or a castle, most of them unidentified. When Dudley turned left into one of these roads, Vernon looked forward, noticing the large bronze gate. He saw no surveillance camera nor any intercom nearby, yet the gate opened as they approached and closed behind them, once they passed it. Looking forward again, Vernon needed to breath deeply. The building they were approaching was much larger than the whole Privet Drive. At that moment, it looked like a palace to him, decorated with blinking lights and other Christmas ornaments.

The Parkinson family came out to greet the guests. Pansy ran immediately into Dudley's arms. The adults exchanged greetings before Albert invited them all in.

Albert and Vernon walked first, followed by their wives, with Dudley and Pansy following a few steps behind. They didn't expect any problem in the entrance lobby, as it was devoid of any magical paintings and the light came from a few frosted-glass lamps, obscuring the candles burning inside. Vernon was still very impressed by the size and elegance of the place.

As they reached the main hall, things changed. There were many paintings on the walls, most of them magical, and the big chandelier clearly held many burning candles. Nobody could mistake them for incandescent bulbs. Petunia gasped at the view. It was as if she was stepping into a fairy tale. Vernon frowned.

"Why don't you use electric lighting?" he asked.

"No electricity reaches here. We've been considering buying a generator for some time, but just as my ancestors did quite well without it, we're also accustomed to it by now. We may still need it if we want computers or television, which we currently don't own."

Vernon seemed to accept the explanation. Looking around, he saw the many paintings adorning the walls, yet he didn't seem to pay attention to details, completely missing the fact that most paintings were moving. As agreed before, Albert started showing the paintings. "Most of these pictures are my ancestors. My family can be traced back for more than eight hundred years. This is a painting of the first known Parkinson, back in the twelfth century. It was done several years after his death, so it may not be a good representation of him."

He moved to another painting, where a mustached man seemed to follow the visitors with his eyes. "This one lived in the thirteenth century and was renowned as a charmer, having more illegitimate children than all the kings of England put together, yet he was also a very good business man who helped raise the status of the Parkinson house."

Vernon couldn't dismiss the fact that the portrait seemed to ogle the women. "It moves!" he blurted.

"Of course it moves. He could never stand still when a lady was around, and we have three with us."

Albert continued the tour, making Vernon more and more agitated, as some portraits blinked, some winked at one of the women or at him and one even waved a hand. Still, he didn't say a word.

"This portrait is about two centuries old. As you can see, my ancestor served as an officer in HM army in India. He actually lived in India most of his life, building a nice fortune which is still in our vaults, and making some business connections we're still using."

The uniformed man, sitting at a table, looked interestedly at the guests. He then stood up and saluted. "Lord Durley, welcome to my humble house. Your great-great uncle used to be my superior. He was a very talented wizard."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11 Revelation

**11 Revelation**

Vernon looked as if somebody slapped his face. "That's impossible!" he blurted, his face turning whiter.

Petunia was very worried. She had seen her husband get angry more than once, but he was always getting redder. What did this mean? She hoped he wasn't having heart problems, as he suddenly seemed unstable on his feet.

Pansy reacted first, fetching a chair and letting Vernon fall on it. He didn't even seem to notice her, his eyes fixed on the painted officer, who responded, looking quite smug. "I remember that Lord Durley was very upset at that time, as his children barely had any magic, yet his brother didn't even marry and had no children at all. That happens a lot in magical families, you know."

Vernon, breathing heavily, didn't answer, as his face distorted with pain.

"Are you alright? Do you feel any pains?" Petunia asked, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm... I'm fine, Pet. This just brought back some very painful memories."

They all seemed confused. Even Petunia didn't remember anything about her husband that could lead to this. Vernon slowly regained his color and his breathing became less stressed.

"What is it, Vernon? You gave me quite a fright," Petunia said, still holding his hand.

"I'll tell you all later," he said, standing up. "Shall we go in now?"

Vernon disregarded the rest of the magical paintings. Their hosts showed them to their allotted rooms. Dudley was also assigned a room, although everybody knew he would spend the night with Pansy.

After a short rest, they all reassembled at the dining room, which was also decorated for Christmas. Vernon was unusually quiet throughout the meal, making Petunia quite worried, yet it was a pleasant meal. The food was excellent and the desserts were fabulous. That was no news for Dudley, who had already sampled the local cooking, yet Petunia enjoyed it very much, eating quite a bit more than usual, despite being worried about her husband.

As they finished eating, Vernon turned to Jenny. "That was an excellent meal. I'd like to thank your house-elf personally."

Everybody seemed surprised, yet Gopsy popped in a moment later. Vernon bent down on his knees and shook Gopsy's hand in thanks.

They moved to the family room for some tea and chatting, each couple sitting on a different couch. Vernon looked at his tea cup for a few minutes, before finally talking. "I believe I owe you all an explanation." He lifted his eyes and noticed the expectant look on all faces.

"I really am the current Lord Durley, head of the ancient house of Durley. Since that time mentioned by your ancestor, my family lost almost everything. We have no vault at Gringotts any longer, our Wizengamot seat was removed and we almost perished."

Petunia seemed shocked for a moment. She couldn't quite believer it, yet Vernon wouldn't lie, certainly not under the circumstances. She looked at her husband, trying to understand what was going inside him. She felt that he still needed her, maybe even more than before. She could be there for him.

Vernon looked at his wife, as if asking for her understanding. "I married immediately after Hogwarts, marrying my childhood friend and the love of my life. She was a muggle, but none of my parents cared. About half their friends were muggles and they felt more comfortable with them than with magical folks, as nobody in my family had much magic to start with. Yet those were very dark times. Voldemort was rising, wiping entire families in his wake. Despite not being powerful or influential, my parents had the wards strengthened, just to be safe, as associating with muggles made them unacceptable for Voldemort and his followers.

"I was doing some shopping for my pregnant wife when the manor was attacked. The wards didn't hold too well, so it seems. My parents, my wife and my unborn child were killed. All I could find, when I came back, were charred corpses, barely recognizable, under piles of rubble."

He wiped the tears from his eyes with his hand. "I was never a powerful wizard, barely more than a squib. There was nothing I could do. I only buried my loved ones and then left the magical world, swearing to never let it interfere with my life again."

Vernon smiled sadly. "Easier said than done, as you all know. About a year later, I met Petunia. It wasn't an all-consuming fiery love, like the one I had with Marcy. It was more like a creek with refreshing water – just what I needed at the time. I then got to know her sister. You already know about her. But Petunia and I were good together. We had something in common – we both hated the magical world, although for different reasons. She also got relatively well with my sister, who is a squib. We married about a year later in a simple muggle ceremony. Lily invited us to her wedding a few months later. We didn't go. Too many people could have recognized me there. Luckily, neither Lily nor her friends knew me at Hogwarts, due to age difference."

Petunia hugged Vernon tightly. In all their years together, he had never looked so vulnerable, so helpless. She suddenly found in her heart the love that she thought she would never feel again. Dudley and Pansy joined the hug soon.

Once they all calmed down, it was a very pleasant visit. With Vernon accepting his fate, he was no longer a cause of worry. He seemed to actually enjoy being back in the magical world, although not whole heartedly.

They all opened their presents in the morning, having fun. When the Dursleys left late in the afternoon, the three couples were content that it went so well.

Yet Dudley was not satisfied. Now that he knew why his father had opposed the magical world so much, he wanted to learn more about his heritage. Vernon needed some persuasion, but eventually agreed. He only asked Dudley to bring a certain box from the attic and then sat with both his wife and his son in the study.

"I've not opened this box for more than twenty years. It contains all that was left of my old life and the lock is keyed so that only I or my descendants can open it." He then smiled apologetically. "I'm not powerful, but I know how to use what little magic I have."

He touched the lock with his hand and it popped open. He lifted the lid and let the others peek in. There was a wand there, several photographs – most of them charred, and a few other objects. Vernon took out his wand, held it pensively for a moment and put it back. "I was never good at any kind of spells. Most needed more magic than I had, although I knew exactly how to cast them."

He now took the photos and spread them on the table. "These are all the photographs that I could salvage from the ruins. There were tens of albums there, dating back more than a century, as well as hundreds of paintings. None survived the fire." He pointed at an image of a man and a woman with two children. "My parents, Marge and I, when we were still kids." Another picture showed a youngster wearing robes and holding a wand. "At Hogwarts."

He now took another picture and looked at it adoringly with tears in his eyes. "Marcy, shortly before our wedding. We got to know each other when we were about seven, and we became lovers at sixteen..." His voice choked and he took a few deep breaths to calm down. Dudley saw it was an image of a dark haired young woman who looked very shapely. Vernon then took all the scattered photos, put them back in the box and locked it again. "The other stuff is not really important, especially since you are not a wizard. I may need to show it if ever you have a magical son."

Dudley was still bothered. "Dad, they say this house was burned completely. How come you still have this box?"

"I took it along with us. I intended to take the wand out and use it to protect you as much as I could, if ever we found ourselves in such a situation. Luckily, that didn't happen."

"Why did you change your name?" Dudley wondered.

"My sister chose to be Dursley when she started living among muggles, so nobody would know that she was a squib, and yet the name felt close enough to be comfortable for her. When I moved out of the magical world, I didn't want to be recognized as a wizard. I used the name that was already known as muggle. In a way, I also changed my first name, using my middle name instead. My original full name is Leonard Vernon Durley."

Dudley was quiet for a moment, letting himself absorb the new information, before asking, "Isn't there anything left of the family fortunes?"

"The little that remained in my vaults after the funerals, I transferred to a muggle bank. It allowed me to buy this house. We also have majority shares in Grunning and some shares in other companies, but they produce very little income. Whatever was stored in the manor was either destroyed or robbed. We still own the terrain, but it's barren. You need very powerful magic to restore even a part of it."

Dudley nodded, Pansy had told him that she was not powerful at all, yet he knew one who was certainly powerful – his cousin. "Is Harry powerful enough to help us with this?"

Vernon grimaced. "Why should he? The way we treated him... Better leave him alone."

"Well, Pansy and I have met him more than once. He helped Pansy in being accepted by his friends and suggested we meet regularly after we finish school. I would have met him more had we not visited Canada."

Vernon looked pensive. "If he's willing, then maybe we can restore the manor house. I will never live there, but that doesn't mean you can't."

"Why don't we meet with Harry?" Dudley suggested. "We can set a meeting at a restaurant, maybe even one in Diagon Alley."

Vernon grimaced. "No, not there. Too many painful memories."

Dudley felt sorry for his father. He couldn't really understand the pain, but just the thought of losing Pansy was more than he could bear. "We can meet someplace else. I'm sure he'll accept."

He used one of Pansy's owls to send a preliminary invitation to Harry, also stating his mobile telephone number. His phone rang the next morning. "Dudley?"

"Yes. Who is it?"

"Hi, it's Harry. You owled me."

"Hi, Harry. My parents are ready to try and repair the relations with you. I believe it would be good for all of us to meet. I thought that meeting at some restaurant would be nice, at least as a first step. Will you come?"

Harry was puzzled. "What made them change their mind?"

"I don't think Mom has ever really hated you. Dad had very different reasons. It all came out when we visited Pansy's parents. One of the drawing there recognized dad. I'll tell you more when we meet."

"That sure sounds interesting. Will Pansy be present?"

"I'm planning to bring her along, unless she has some other obligations."

"I'll come with Hermione, then."

Dudley couldn't refrain from asking, "Are you together now?"

"Yep. She's dating me now and I intend to keep her at my side for as long as we live." Dudley could almost see Harry smile as he said that.

"Alright. I'll make the reservations and send you the details. Can I call the number you use now?"

"Sure. Hermione made me buy a mobile phone and made sure it worked even at school. She'll treat Pansy's phone when they meet, so you two can stay in touch."

"Yes, that will be really nice."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Reconciliation

**12 Reconciliation**

Dudley made the reservations. They met two days later for dinner at a nice restaurant. As requested, they were allotted a private room. The Dursleys (plus Pansy) were already there when Harry and Hermione arrived. The way they held hands was clear indication of their new found intimacy, yet Harry looked very tense. Dudley made sure not to make the seating too stressing, so he sat beside his father, followed by Pansy while his mother sat at the other side. Hermione sat beside Pansy, leaving Harry between her and his aunt.

"I believe you all know each other, but may I know who this young woman is?" Petunia asked.

"This is Miss Hermione Granger, my best friend since first year, my girl friend and hopefully my future wife," Harry said proudly, making Hermione blush.

"You're finally together!" Pansy gasped. "It's about time, I'd say. Congratulations!"

Petunia was more reserved. "Welcome, miss Granger. I hope that whatever we discuss here will not give you a bad impression about us."

Hermione only nodded, unsure about the right answer. Dudley was sure she already knew everything about Harry. He wondered if anything could make her impression about his family any worse.

Vernon only mumbled something under his breath, nodding his head in welcome.

They didn't talk much until the first course was served. Once the waiters left them alone, Vernon started to talk. "First, I need to apologize to you, Harry, for the hell I made of your early years with us. I really hoped I could wipe the magic out of you, and you'll soon see why. Please understand that I don't hate you. I hate the magical world for what it had done to me and I wanted to spare you that experience. As you all know – I failed. Please forgive me."

Harry seemed bewildered. Vernon didn't expect an immediate answer, though, as he continued talking. "When we went to visit the Parkinson, I didn't expect my secret to come out. Parkinson is not a rare name, you know, just like Potter. When we arrived there, though, I knew that I could not escape my past." Vernon stopped and pulled a wand out of his sleeve, putting it on the table in front of him. Both Harry and Hermione gasped. "You see, I also went to Hogwarts. I married Marcy, my childhood friend, who was a muggle, as soon as we finished school. A year later, she was expecting our first child."

Vernon breathed heavily, trying to keep calm. "Pregnant women have some weird carvings, as you're sure to find not too far in the future. I left home to buy Marcy a few things she wanted. When I returned, I only found smoldering ruins and the dark mark floating over them. Only Marge, my squib sister who no longer lived with us, escaped. My parents, my wife and my unborn child were dead." He didn't even try to stop his tears.

Petunia and Dudley held his arms comfortingly, while Hermione held Harry's just the same. Vernon continued after a short pause. "I could not retaliate. I could do practically nothing, as I'm just barely more than a squib. I left the magical world, grew a mustache and started working at Grunning, where my family had some shares. I was glad to find a perfectly normal woman to make my wife, only to later find that her sister was a witch, one I've already known about from Hogwarts, although she didn't know me. I didn't want to go to your parents' wedding, fearing somebody would still recognize me, and Petunia was easily persuaded, due to her view of the magical world. When they were killed, it only strengthened my resolve to leave magic behind. A day later, we found you at our door."

Vernon's tears were leaking freely now. Petunia tried to wipe them with a handkerchief. He didn't seem to notice. "I tried everything I knew in order to remove your magic, so you could live normal life and not become another victim of Magic, yet your own magic was too strong to quench. I admit that I may have overdone it, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm even more sorry that you had to suffer this war, to become a hero against your will and to lose people dear to you. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent any of these. Please forgive me."

It took Harry a long moment to comprehend everything he was told. Finally he spoke. "I'm really sorry for all that you've suffered. I understand you had good intentions. It may take me some time to fully forgive you, though, as you really overdid it, causing me to suffer more than any child should. I hope, for Dudley and Pansy, that you'll not keep that attitude."

Vernon smiled, although his face was still teary. "I couldn't expect a better reply from you. I hope that time will help heal our relations. As for Pansy – I've already accepted her. I think Pansy and Dudley are very good for each other."

"Which house have you been?" Hermione's curiosity took the better of her.

"Couldn't you guess?" Vernon replied.

"I think you were Hufflepuff," Pansy said. Hermione nodded.

"Why do you think so?" Vernon asked her.

"You're clearly hard working and very loyal, yet not brave enough for Gryffindor and not ambitious enough for Slytherin. Not having studied after Hogwarts also indicates you're not studious enough for Ravenclaw. Am I right?"

"Yes, dear. I was in Hufflepuff, I played beater at Quidditch for three years."

"Did you know my parents then?" Harry asked.

"No. I was in my seventh year when they were in the first. I've probably seen them in passing and nobody could refrain from noticing the beautiful redhead who was buried in books, but that's about it."

Harry thought a bit. "I wonder why Dumbledore didn't recognize you, though."

Vernon smiled bitterly. "Wizards are easily fooled, in general, and Dumbledore was no exception. When he saw me after your fifth year, I was fat, balding and wearing a mustache. He didn't see me much at school, except during the Quidditch games, and probably didn't remember me too well, so these differences were enough to fool him. And I was really afraid of him, much more than the others, as I knew just too well how powerful he could be."

"Hagrid didn't recognize you either," Harry noted, "nor did Professor McGonagall."

"That's true. I was never close to Hagrid. His pets were too frightening to come close. As for the Professor, she was in her cat form, I believe, as I've never noticed her nearby. It's not well known, but animagii lose some of their human mind while in animal form. How else would such a proud lady be able to eat remains from a garbage can? I was more concerned about the Weasley parents, though, as they are close to my age and were at school while I was there. Luckily, the simple changes were enough to fool them."

"You don't seem to have a good opinion about wizards," Hermione noted.

Vernon agreed. "Do you think they deserve any better? Had they been more observant and more caring, they could stop dark lords from ever rising. In a way, every dark lord is a punishment of the wizarding community for being so uninterested and uncaring. It's unfortunate that others suffer as well."

"I really hope we can make it change. Many who fought with us are willing to do what's necessary to bring a change. It won't come overnight, but I believe we can make a difference."

Vernon smiled reluctantly. "I wish you good luck, but I won't hold my breath."

With Vernon getting all the attention, it was much later when Petunia managed to say, "Harry, I wish I didn't treat you so badly as a child. I let my jealousy at my sister and Vernon's attitude blind me, making me act in ways I'm ashamed of. I hope you can find some mercy for me and forgive me. I can't correct the past, but I'll try to help make the future much better, at least concerning my family – and you are part of the family."

Harry nodded. "I understand, Aunt Petunia. It may take me some time, but I think we can eventually become the family we should have always been. I hope you'll be at our wedding, when the time comes."

"Have you proposed?" Pansy asked enthusiastically.

"Not formally, but we both understand that we're going to stay together for the rest of our lives. I need to get her parents' permission first, if I want to do it as properly as possible."

"Then do it! What are you waiting for?"

Harry looked at Hermione lovingly. "I'll do it very soon, I promise."

A few days later, the Dursleys called Harry on the phone for "Happy New Year" greetings. Dudley called again, a bit later, to ask for Harry's help in restoring the Durley Manor.

"Do you even know where it is?" Harry asked.

"Dad showed it on the map for me. I can drive there, although I believe you have faster means to reach that place."

"Alright. Where shall we meet, then?"

It was quite simple after that. Once they knew where to go, Harry, accompanied by Hermione, who wouldn't miss a chance to learn something new, apparated there, and Pansy took Dudley on side-along apparition. Doing the restoration, though, was not an easy task and could not be done at once.

Hermione, who had already studied all the spells and methods concerning such work, first cast some diagnostic charms. "Luckily, it wasn't fiend-fire that was used to burn the place down, or it would have been much harder to restore. Still, we need to check the exact layout of the place before trying to do anything."

A few more spells made the remnants glow, showing the locations of all walls and partitions. More importantly, they also revealed a trapdoor, covered with rubble, that probably led to some underground rooms or dungeons. Harry removed the rubble and Pansy made the door open, revealing some stairs, while Harry and Hermione were standing alert for any danger that might come out of it.

Finding no danger, they approached and cast a few spells into the open door, verifying as much as they could that no danger lurked inside. "I'll go first," Dudley volunteered. Seeing the worried faces around him, he added, "I'm a Durley by blood, so I should be safer than you, if there's anything against intruders in there."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. Pansy cast "Lumos" and walked with Dudley down the stairs, keeping half a pace behind him. Harry followed, holding his wand alertly.

Nothing bothered them. Whatever wards had previously protected the place were no longer active, yet they saw a lot of stuff there, neatly arranged on shelves and in crates. There was a desk near the end of the stairs, and an open book on it, both surprisingly free of dust.

"Don't touch anything yet!" Hermione, who came last warned them. She first cast some more spells all around, checking once again for dangers. She then looked at the book and cast another spell at it, making it glow blue.

"It's safe for you to touch," she told Dudley, "but only you. Not even Pansy may touch it until she is magically wed to you."

Dudley approached the desk reluctantly. The pages of the book seemed blank until he touche one. It then glowed brighter for a second. When the glow disappeared, the pages were full of handwriting. Dudley sat down to browse at the book while the others looked around, trying to make sense of what they saw. The shelves on the right wall were full of books, and the opposite wall had various artifacts on the shelves, most unrecognized. Harry thought he saw a pensive there and a crystal ball, yet most of what he saw there looked like nothing he had seen before. The middle of the room was full of crates, most stacked three or four high.

"This is a kind of ledger, showing what went in and what came out of this room," Dudley said, after taking a good look at the book and checking several pages. "The latest entry was probably written when the wards were being attacked, as it states that all valuables are in the crates now, and so are most of the paintings and the albums. Maybe we can find some photos of my grandparents here. Maybe even some of dad and his first love." He turned back to the first page. "Oh! I can write down whom I allow to use this. I think I should add all of you."

He didn't wait for a reply. He took his pen and wrote down the three names. They glowed each for a second and then the writing changed to look as if written with a quill. "I believe you may now touch everything with no danger at all," Dudley said. Pansy, who was looking attentively at the book from a pace away, nodded in agreement.

As expected, Hermione moved to the books immediately. Harry was torn between following her, just to keep her safe, and checking the crates. He decided not to act as a chaperon – Hermione wouldn't appreciate it – and besides, she was capable enough to protect herself. Instead, he checked the crates. One of them had the label "Albums 1950-" written on it.

"Dudley, this may be of interest," he said.

Dudley helped him reach the crate, on which two more were resting, and then opened it, revealing several albums neatly arranged in the crate with some room to spare. Dudley checked and took out one marked "1977-" This was clearly the most recent, and it was only half full.

"Can any of you make a duplicate of this? I'd rather not take the original out," Dudley asked.

They ended making copies not only of that album, but a few more, as well as the blueprint of the manor and a few books on restoration that Hermione found. They made sure to seal the cellar again and move the rubble back over it, so it would stay safe until they could fully restore the Manor. Harry was still feeling weird at the knowledge that Vernon was a wizard, yet he was coming to terms with the idea, especially after visiting the remains of the Manor.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13 School

**13 School**

Pansy was the first to notice the engagement ring, once she joined Harry and Hermione in the train compartment, a day later. "You're engaged! Congratulations!"

She took Hermione's hand in hers and looked at the ring. It looked quite simple – just a plain metal band and a single rosy diamond, yet the metal was Platinum and the stone was about four times as large as the one on Pansy's ring. She didn't feel envious, though. She only felt glad for her friends.

"Tell me how it was, and don't spare the details," she asked.

Hermione smiled brightly. "After that day at the restaurant, Harry escorted me home. He looked quite nervous, but I thought it was due to the meeting with his family. He stayed for a cup of tea, as always. My parents like to talk with him, and he also seems to like their company. Yet this time he looked so nervous, that even my father noticed and asked, 'What's on your mind, Harry?' He was surprised that Harry didn't speak immediately. Harry squirmed a bit on his seat and then said in a very formal tone, 'Mr. Granger, you know I've been a close friend of your daughter since we started school. We have recently become even closer, and I think we need your approval for what I have in mind.'

"My dad looked a bit amused, but Harry didn't notice. 'I need your approval to ask your daughter to marry me,' he said. My dad didn't let him continue. 'Harry, you don't need our approval. Hermione has already given her heart to you several years ago. She was only unsure about your feelings. There is no uncertainty now, as I can see. You both have our blessing. Marry her, and you shall both be happy.'

"You should have seen Harry at that moment. He looked as if he couldn't believe his ears, for a moment, and then said, still very formally, 'Thank you, Dad.' He then turned to me and took this ring out of his pocket. 'Will you...' he started asking. I answered before he even asked. 'Yes, Harry, I want to marry you and be your wife.' He still managed to put the ring on my finger before I hugged and kissed him, and then there was a bright flash and the ring seemed to emit a circle of light that scanned us both from head to toe, flashing some colors along the way. It was really fantastic."

Pansy gasped. The ring was magical, and quite powerful at that, she was sure, yet the initial flash... "Didn't you get a letter from the Ministry some time later?"

Hermione's smile turned even wider. "My parents invited Harry to stay for the night, knowing perfectly well that we would spend it together. We found two owls on our window sill in the morning, bearing letters from the Ministry and from Gringotts, congratulating us for our magical wedding. We didn't tell my parents, though. They still want a normal wedding, where they could show us both proudly to all our relatives, and we don't want them to change their plans."

"Besides, my wife deserves a proper wedding, doesn't she?" Harry intervened, his eyes shining with love for Hermione.

Pansy laughed. "You two are really something else. I couldn't expect you two to get married the normal way, could I?"

"Nope! No way," Harry said his eyes shining with merriment.

"So, you were already married when you came to the Durley Manor, weren't you?"

"We were, but it was too early to mention it, especially under the circumstances..."

"Won't you request a separate apartment now?" Pansy asked.

"We already have a separate apartment each, so we don't need another. We can actually spare them one now." Hermione was referring to the "Heroes' Lodging", where some more of those who fought bravely were given lodging for their last year at school.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna didn't like it too much, feeling they were getting an honor they didn't deserve. Ron and Ginny enjoyed it, though. Pansy had been surprised to find Daphne among the Heroes. "What did you do to deserve this?" she had asked her friend.

"I helped at the infirmary. You know I've learned quite a lot of healing magic from my mother, and this was the time to put it to good use. They didn't trust me at first, but seeing that I could really help, after treating some difficult cases, they let me do whatever was needed. I didn't get the worst cases, yet all my patients survived." Daphne's family had become an accepted member of the "light" circles since, no longer claiming neutrality.

Pansy smiled at Hermione now. "You don't have a double bed, though," she noted. After visiting a few times, she already knew.

"True, but that can be solved with a simple spell, you know." Hermione was too happy to let minor details spoil it.

"Don't tell others about our marriage," Harry asked. "We shall still act like we're only dating. You know we're allowed visitors of both genders, being already adults."

"I'll keep your secret for as long as you need," Pansy promised.

It was just on time, as they were soon joined by Neville and then by Ron and Ginny. Daphne also joined them some time later, but didn't stay for the whole ride. They were all happy to be with friends, feeling like almost a large family

Hermione was proud to show her engagement ring. Ron looked pensively at it. He then shook his head and congratulated, "There were times that I thought you'd wear my ring, yet even when we were dating, I felt like you didn't really belong with me. It's now very clear that you two belong together. Congratulations, and don't forget to invite me to your wedding." The last few words were also directed at Harry, who nodded and smiled.

Ginny seemed to be of a similar opinion. "I expect to be there when you become Lady Potter, and this ring is really magnificent. I wish you two all the best."

They were nearing the end of the ride, when Pansy asked, "Can you make my phone work at Hogwarts?"

"Sure," Hermione said. She took Pansy's phone and cast a permanent shield charm on it. Making sure it covered the instrument from all directions. "You'll also need a charger, though," she told Pansy.

"Where can I find one that works on magic?" Pansy knew the regular charger had no chance of working without electricity.

"George made magical chargers for Harry and for me. I took a few more, just in case."

"How much does it cost?" Pansy wasn't going to assume anything.

"It's free. He only wants some feedback about how efficient and easy to use these are, so he can improve them if needed. I don't think there's anything that needs improvement, though, but he is targeting a large market, so he wants to be sure."

The rest of the school year seemed to pass quickly. They soon had their finals and their graduations – delayed a year by the war.

Hermione finished at the top of her class, with grades surpassing even those Lily Evans got more than twenty years earlier, and Harry was a close second. None of their parents could attend the graduation ceremony, but the headmistress had tears in her eyes when she congratulated her favorite students for their achievements.

Pansy also did well, having grades well above the average.

Dudley finished high school two days later. He got excellent grades, showing that he really could improve if he put his mind to it. His parents were very proud at the graduation ceremony, as was Pansy, who came along. Harry was also present with Hermione, sitting farther back, though.

"What are your plans now?"

Everybody was asking them the same question.

Harry had his reply ready. "I plan to marry Hermione, and then join her at a muggle college, assuming she agrees." Nobody thought she wouldn't. Pansy already knew.

Dudley and Pansy had their answer ready as well. "We plan to marry at the end of the summer and then go to college together."

"Are you sure you can attend a muggle college? You have to catch up on a lot of subjects, I believe," Petunia asked Pansy.

"I intend to study for most of the summer along with Harry and Hermione. She believes we can do it." After making her mobile phone work flawlessly at Hogwarts, Pansy seemed to accept almost everything Hermione told her.

"Won't it interfere with preparations for the wedding?"

"Not much. It took some persuasion, but my parents agreed to make it a modest wedding, although not as modest as I initially wanted. We'll have less than fifty guests at the ceremony in the church, and probably fewer for the reception in the adjacent hall. I only need to get a proper dress for the wedding, and that won't take too much time out of our studies."

Petunia nodded. She had only met Hermione twice since that family reunion, but she couldn't fail to notice how smart she was, painfully reminding her of Lily.

The two young couples still made some time for the restoration of the Durley Manor. As Harry had found out after the war, his Potter estate included a few tens of house-elves, and they were just too eager to help, once he tried to consult with them. Two accompanied the young couples as they went to the location of the destroyed manor house. Hermione repeated her revealing charm and showed the blueprints of the house to the house elves. They didn't need much more to start working.

Within an hour they had the walls and ceiling of the room above the trap door standing. It was only a small part of the building, but Dudley appreciated it very much. "It's fascinating to see how the rubble is turned back into solid walls." He turned to the house elves. "Can all house elves do this?"

The elder of the two answered. "No, sir. We specialized in building magic, but it would have been of no use had our master not been powerful enough. Building takes a lot of power, and we shall have to do it slowly, or we may exhaust our master, and that we mustn't do."

"How long will it take then?"

The elf thought for a moment. "It may take up to four weeks to restore the building and another week or two to restore all the decorations. We can't restore the furniture, though. You'll have to get new furniture if you want to live here."

It was still a great achievement. The Durley Manor stood anew within a month. Another team of house-elves restored the gardens around it and Pansy had some furniture brought in, furnishing the master apartment and the kitchen. As advised by Hermione, the restored house had electrical lighting and was fully wired for electricity and for communication, making it usable for muggles as well. Vernon wouldn't come near it, though. Marge was not even informed.

As it eventually turned out, the two couples married only a week apart. Harry was honored to be Dudley's best man while Hermione was Pansy's maid of honor. A week later, they exchanged roles at Harry's and Hermione's wedding, which was just as modest. A few weeks after that wedding, both couples started college.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Durley Manor was looking very elegant and very festive, as its owners were getting ready to celebrate the twenty's birthday of their eldest son, who'd become Lord Durley at the occasion.

"Grandma, can you help me with this tie?" young John Durley asked Petunia.

"Sure, dear. Don't you think it's about time you learned how to properly tie it yourself?"

The young man pouted like a child. "You know I got excellent grades at Hogwarts and I'm doing just as well at college. I just don't seem to get a hold on putting on ties."

"Your grandfather would have been able to teach you," Petunia said, her eyes tearing.

Vernon had died of a stroke more than a decade earlier. His initial reluctance to exercise and to eat healthier, smaller portions, finally won over after Marge died when Ripper got mad and attacked her. Vernon returned to his old ways of eating and no exercise. He even started drinking occasionally. It all resulted in him collapsing in the middle of a board meeting at Grunning.

Petunia had then moved to Durley Manor, where she got her own apartment, although she spent some time at Potter Manor as well, where a similar arrangement had been made for her.

With his tie properly tied, John put his robe on, proudly displaying his Durley coat of arms. "Has Uncle Harry arrived already?" he asked.

Petunia smiled. "He wouldn't miss his favorite nephew's birthday, so he said."

"I'm his only nephew, sort of, and he isn't even my real uncle," John noted, yet he looked relieved.

"Johnny, are you ready?" his sixteen years old sister came in running. "The guests will be arriving soon. You should be at the door with Mom and Dad, you know."

"Sure, Daphy." His sister was called after her godmother, Daphne Longbottom, yet had no trace of being an 'Ice Queen.' If anything, she could be named the 'Fire Queen' as she reminded many of Ginny Malfoy, except for the color of her hair.

"Has Celeste arrived already?" he asked. He had started dating Celeste Lovegood at third year and they stayed together since.

Daphy smiled. "She wouldn't miss her fiancé's birthday and the private celebration you two are surely going to have later, would she?"

Dudley and Pansy were waiting downstairs, talking softly with Harry and Hermione, who seemed to be pregnant again. "I thought you had enough, after James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Nym. What are you going to call this one?"

Hermione smiled, leaning comfortably on Harry. "We wanted a large family, and now, after my two eldest are no longer living at home and Nym is going to Hogwarts next autumn, we thought we'd like another child. We still have a few months to decide on a name, though."

"You may call it after one of your parents. I've heard many people like it," Pansy said.

"We've considered it, but my parents prefer it otherwise. Oh, I've met Lavender when I visited the healer. She seemed ready to give birth already."

"What will that be – her tenth? She's birthing more children than even her mother-in-law did."

Hermione chuckled. "You know Ron can't hold a job since he lost his position as the Cannon's keeper. His main entertainment seems to be in bed. At least he's very helpful with the kids, or Lavender would have sterilized him long ago."

They had no more time for idle talking, as the guests started pouring in. The Malfoys were among the first, coming with only their eldest – Scorpius, a younger boy, about fourteen and a girl younger than him. "We couldn't leave the house elves alone with the twins, you know, so mother agreed to stay and keep an eye on them as well. She actually uses any excuse not to be seen in public since Dad died in Azkaban. I think she really loved him, despite his obvious faults," Draco said.

Ginny hugged them all as much as her swollen belly would allow. "Mom says that I still have a way to go, but I think this will be my last time. Whoever heard of a Malfoy having six kids?"

Harry smiled at her and winked. He was sure there would be more. Ginny wouldn't let Lavender win this unofficial competition.

"Congratulations, Professors," Harry heard a familiar voice. Minerva McGonagall was congratulating Dudley, the current professor of Muggle Studies. He had become appreciated by both teachers and students soon after he and Pansy joined the staff, when Daphy started her Hogwarts years.

"I'm sorry that my husband couldn't come. He has an emergency at work and left early in the morning. Developing applications for mobiles seems to be a very erratic way of life, but he loves it," Daphne Longbottom said as she came. She was now the Hogwarts healer and was also lecturing at a Scottish school of medicine, after having achieved both magical and mundane medicine titles.

Susan Bones came with her husband, a muggle she had met at college. This really solved her dilemma, as she didn't want the Bones line to end, yet having a magical husband would have made her children considered of his line. "I can't stay long," she apologized. "One of the young aurors is getting married this evening and as his superior, I should at least come for a while."

Susan was now the head auror, despite being the mother of two. People were already comparing her favorably with her late aunt and she was sure so become head of the DMLE in a few years. Harry had already promised her his support. Although not having any job within the ministry (or anywhere else, for that matter), the political influence of Lord Potter-Black was very significant.

Luna seemed as dreamy as always, leaning on her partner. She had chosen not to marry, so she could keep her line going, and her man didn't mind. Luna looked at John and her daughter and smiled. She would be a grandmother within a year, she was sure.

Petunia was watching that same couple with a nostalgic smile on her face. Vernon would have been so proud to see how his grandson had grown to become a good and powerful wizard. Pansy had told her that John was almost as powerful as Hermione and just as smart. That was certainly something to be proud of.

Much later, when the guests were dancing some modern dances, to the sound emanating from the loudspeakers, Dudley took Pansy's hand in his and looked in her eyes. "Isn't this wonderful, dear?"

She smiled back, barely keeping her happy tears under control. "It is, dearest, and it was all made possible when a young muggle helped a young witch to her feet. I love you, Dudley."

"And I love you, Pansy."

As they kissed, they didn't notice a certain fiery blonde smiling happily at the view, holding hands with a redhead boy. "Aren't they cute, Scorp?"

* * *

_**A.N.** I wasn't sure about the ending. The story was 12 chapters only, originally, but then I felt it needed some more about the Durley manor restoration and about Harry/Hermione becoming a pair. Still, that was not enough, didn't feel the right ending. So, here we are with an epilogue, which gives a nice wrapup, depicting a wizarding community which is much changed, but maybe not enough, with some real hopes for better future. I liked writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and as always -_

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
